Ed Edd n Eddy onto the academy
by ocram128
Summary: ed edd eddy yugioh crossover,duel academy,made-up cards and modifications included.
1. a nexus welcome

Ed edd eddy onto the academy

Ed Edd n Eddy/yugioh crossover fanfiction

I didn't made ed edd and eddy nor yugioh.

Time line: all Eds and peach creeks are 4-6 years older. (highschool)

_______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: the welcome.

Ed was looking outside the plane window where he could see the island where nexus academy was, and in utter joy he yelled gravy, while the other kids, Sarah jimmy and jonny where also looking at the academy. Double d and eddy where sitting patiently.

Sarah: look jimmy the island looks so pretty from here.

Jimmy: yes Sarah I can't wait to see the local flowers ad birds.

Rolf: and I can't wait to show my Sheppard skills with the other pupils.

Nazz: look Kevin there's the school.

Kevin: whatever I know I will be in blue.

Jonny: plank look so much trees, maybe cousins.

Pilot: we have arrived folks, nexus academy grab your stuff and follow the instructor teacher who will guide you to your dorms.

Eddy: finally, nexus academy the place looks cool.

Edd: the good thing is that we receive normal education from a daily basis as we receive dueling classes at the same time, splendid.

Eddy: you make everything sound boring, sock head.

Kevin: move away dorks I'm waiting for my luxury room.

Eddy: (that Kevin, once I beat him he will eat his words).

Ed: look a bearded man is coming.

Orton: (Canadian accent) why hello students welcome to nexus academy, I am pleased that you like the installations, now let me show you your dorms.

Orton: now the list.

Ed: score 100-1000 sorry but your in red dorm

Edd: excellent 1000 you're in obelisk blue, but by technical difficulties you will be in Ra for some time.

Eddy: guess you didn't do your studies, red.

Sarah and jimmy: blue.

Nazz: blue.

Kevin: blue.

Jonny: yellow.

Eddy: that can't be I studied all day with lumpy.

Kevin: that explains it, dorks.

Orton: well then, you must go to your dorms and meet with your companion doormats for your introduction party.

(All the peach creek kids go to their respective dorms)

Ed: yummy fish.

Orton: hope ya like it; from my sight you have great appetite just like me.

Ed: thanks Santa Claus.

Orton: (laughs)

Eddy: this can't be sock head and the others have cool dorms and where stuck in here.

Ed: there eddy, well just go for points and increase our rank.

Orton: well then hope you liked the food, because its time to bed.

(The next morning)

Eddy: snore.

(Ed leaps from his upper bed and yells)

Ed: hooray first day of school.

Eddy: hooray (lame tone).

(at class)

Rosasoura: well then, that was the explanation on dueling and feminist literature, and remember do your homework and you'll earn 50 Dp.

Eddy: GREAT, now homework gives us one of our only chances of getting dp.

Edd: well I certainly like it eddy; accumulating homework will give me some points for booster packs.

Ed: yay time for end class.

Eddy: finally.

(The student group leaves the class room and eddy stops and watches an announcement)

Chancellor Orterbo: duelists, in 1 week the nexus tournament will start and only 12 will qualify, so with the number of dp you have you may qualify in the tournament.

Minimum: 2500 dp.

Eddy: that's way too much we only have 100.

Double d: but with each win in a duel you receive 50-200 dp, plus if you do your homework you gain 50 dp eddy.

Ed: I wanna duel, I wanna duel.

Eddy: well Ed if we want to shine we better start polishing ourselves right now.


	2. Chapter 2: a crawling challenge

Chapter 2: A crawling challenge.

Ed: im gonna win.

Eddy :( well at least he keeps his trump card all the time)

Suddenly a obelisk blue student appeared, it was blon, a top zombie player.

Blon: well a group of red newbie's has dared place a foot on my territory.

Ed: i wanna duel creepy guy.

Eddy: okay Ed he's all yours.

Blon: let's get on with it you, beating a red only gives me 50 dp but if you happen to beat a blue like me you get 200 dp, but I don't think you will win.

Ed/blon: DUEL.

Ed: ill go first and im going to summon elemental hero woodsman in defense mode, and set 2 cards face down…………EXCITED.

Blon: whatever, my turn, and im going to activate call of the mummy and graceful charity first ill special summon one monster by the mummy spell effect and it will be vampire lord.

A fiendish vampire with blue hair blots out.

Atk: 2100 def: 1500

Blon: and that's not all and with graceful charity I draw 3 cards and discard 2, and to spice more the thing im going to activate book of life, letting me summon a leftover zombie in my graveyard and I choose Ryu Kokki, and last but not least I summon pyramid turtle.

Eddy: whoa, super luck.

Blon: luck is for slifers, GO MY ZOMBIES ATTACK WOODSMAN.

Ed: activate waboku.

Blon: hiding the outcome doesn't help you.

Ed: that's what you think. My turn and im going to activate polymerization and fuse woodsman and ocean from my hand in order to summon elemental hero terra firma.

A giant hero with 2500 atk and 1500 def appears on Eds side of the field.

Ed: this is my coolest monster and I got it as a gift, but im not done yet and im going to normal summon elemental hero Sparkman, and to make my heroes do justice since I will sacrifice my woodsman in order to give his atk and def onto terra firma. Terra firma (atk: 3500, def: 3500)

Blon: waa no way.

Ed: now terrafirma attack his ryu kokki.

Blons lp: 2900.

Blon: bad choice at the end of the battle phase your terra firma will get nabbed even if I lose life points thanks to ryu kokkis effect.

Ed: then I activate my other face down card.

Blon: WHAT!

Ed: its time for you to show some respect for us slifers, and de-fusion will help me do it,

Eddy: Ed really has become a great duelist.

Ed: now I defuse woodsman and ocean, and I will activate this equip card hero sword to woodsman.

Blon: what does it do?

Ed: you're going to see right away, woodsman attack his vampire lord.

Blon: what are you doing attacking a monster that is clearly weaker than mine.

Ed: hero sword prevents my monster from being destroyed but the first monster my monster battles while equipped with it is automatically destroyed and you receive damage equal to its attack points.

Blon: gahhh, still not going to lose.

Blons lp: 800.

Ed: for the slifer glory go Sparkman attack pyramid turtle.

Blons lp: 200.

Blon: fool you fell for my trap, pyramid turtle lets me summon a zombie from my deck and I choose spirit reaper.

Ed: I know it's indestructible in battle, but my sword can be added to any monster on the field that I want.

Blon: no spirit reaper got destroyed.

Ed: and you are wide open, go ocean beat that bully blue.

Sparkman unleashes spark blast and blasts blon away.

Blon lp: 0

Duel winner: Ed.

Blon: not fair, and this was just my first duel in the week.

Ed: that's what you deserve bad boy.

Eddy: well done Ed you've got 200 dp.

Suddenly chancellor Orterbo appears on the duel site

Chancellor Orterbo: 500 dp to be exact.

Ed: o it's the TV man.

Orterbo: no student of slifer red I've seen has defeated a blue this top ranked, and in just his second turn, you and your friend are awarded with 500 dp, and since im a generous man you can have this 2 booster packs.

Ed: whoa promo packs.

Eddy: These are pretty rare.

Orterbo: I hope your prize helps you I await you fighting better in the tournament.

Ed: whatever you say TV man.


	3. Chapter 3: Top yellow bad fellow

Chapter 3: top yellow bad fellow.

A cold morning in the yellow dorm, Rolf was gathering his hen of animals in his room and jonnie put in tree stumps, while double d was cleaning his room with most dedication.

Edd: ah, what a beautiful morning, too bad there is no class today, o well.

Rolf: Ed boy with sock.

Edd: what is it Rolf, oh I see you have problems with Wilfred.

Rolf: no it's not that Ed boy, the top hunt of yellow wants to fight you at 12 a.m or else.

Edd: very well I will accept his challenge.

After double d cleaned his room and had breakfast at 10 he came to the outer site of the yellow dorm.

Edd: where is the top yellow student?

Lice: (childish voice) look he's here.

Beef: I thought he would be afraid.

Cramp: yeah but he will still wont beat you eh Zarc.

Edd: Zarc that's the top yellow student.

Zarc: (Russian accent) he, yes new guy I am the Zarc and each time a new guy comes in my territory he gets a good old welcome from me the Zarc.

Edd: you think I am scared Zarc well think again im not backing off.

Zarc: (This guy has guts for such a bony dude).

Edd/Zarc: DUEL

Ed and Eddy came to the duel when they heard the news from Rolf.

Ed: good luck double d.

Eddy: you better don't lose sock head.

Edd: thanks friends.

Zarc: well aren't we gonna duel or what?

Edd: ok then.

DUEL START

Zarc lp: 8000

Edd lp: 8000

Zarc: me first, and im going to activate 2 copies of fiend sanctuary, but like you they wont be staying long, I sacrifice them and summon zoa, then I set 2 trap cards.

Edd: mmh, well then im going to summon ancient gear soldier in defense mode and equip the ancient cannon soldier to him, ATK: 1900, and that's not all im also going to play this ancient gear castle.

A huge mechanical castle appears behind double d.

Edd: I end my turn.

Zarc: so what its just scrap that can my zoa can chew easily.

Zarc: im going to activate my trap card metal morph, and ill equip to zoa, then im going sacrifice zoa so I can summon something even better the FEROCIUS METALZOA.

Zarc: and im going to activate a call of the haunted to bring back regular zoa.

Zarc: zoa attack ancient gear golem, GLIMMER STRIKE; the ancient gear golem is turned to dust.

Edd: but wait just before you could have destroyed him his cannon got eaten up instead and you take 600 points of damage.

Zarcs lp: 7400.

Zarc: you think im finished new guy NO, go metal zoa HARDENED GLIMMERSTRIKE.

Edd lp: 6300.

Zarc: then im going to set 2 more cards and end my turn.

Edd: my turn, im going to activate gear town the field spells card.

A huge town full of contraptions and machinery appears before double d.

Ed: cool robots!

Eddy: Ed we don't get many lines in this chapter so don't blow it up.

Edd: and since my gear town is in play all my ancient gears require one tribute less, and this turn im going to summon ancient gear beast with limiter removal giving it 4300 attack points, GO attack his zoa.

Zarcs lp: 5700.

Edd: but its sent to the graveyard due to limiter removals effect, anyway I will activate ancient gear workshop and recover my beast, and set a card face down.

Zarc: HAHAHAHAHAHHAAH.

Edd: what's so funny.

Zarc: since you destroyed my zoa I can call from my deck my second most powerful beast, SUPERZOA, atk: 3200 def: 1500.

Edd: (even tough it has a dumb name I would not like to see his metal form).

Zarc: then I will activate my second metalmorph and equip it to super zoa, and you know what that mean, COME FORTH SUPERMETALZOA atk: 3800 def: 3000.

Edd: gulp.

Zarc: then I will activate monster reborn and premature burial and recover my regular zoa and super zoa.

Zarcs lp: 4900.

Edd: wait right there I activate my face down threatening roar negating this turn's battle phase.

Zarc: just wait new guy, you're in the main plate of zoa.

Edd: I must act quickly; AHA I have ancient gear golem.

Zarc: it will still cost 1 tribute and you have no monsters.

Edd: but my ancient gear castle can replace 1 tribute each time my gears are sent to the graveyard.

Zarc: Still ancient gear golem dosents have enough attack points.

Edd: that's what you think, activate double summon now I summon ancient gear golem and my ancient gear beast, plus I will activate limiter removal.

atk 6300 AGB atk 4300.

Edd: Ancient gear golem attacks his zoa.

Zarc lp: 1200.

Edd: and ancient gear beast attacks his metalzoa.

Zarc: NO.

EDD: yes.

Zarc lp: 0.

Ed: well done double d you are now the top of the yellow.

Edd: thank you Ed.

Eddy: good job sock head.

Rosasorua: why hello there children.

Edd: teacher rosasoura!

Rosasoura: I see you have defeated Zarc in quite an interesting duel, guess who's top Ra.

Zarc and his thugs: RUN.

Edd: thanks teacher.

Rosasoura: I await you in the tournament.

Eddy: all teachers have us like prodigies.

Edd: we are prodigies eddy, and they hope for us to become great pros.

Ed: I want buttered toast.

Eddy: wonder how you entered here Ed.

Edd: figures.


	4. Chapter 4: buggin around

Ed edd eddy onto the academy

Ed Edd n Eddy/yugioh crossover fanfiction

I didn't made ed edd and eddy nor yugioh.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: the welcome.

Ed was looking outside the plane window where he could see the island where nexus academy was, and in utter joy he yelled gravy, while the other kids, Sarah jimmy and jonny where also looking at the academy. Double d and eddy where sitting patiently.

Sarah: look jimmy the island looks so pretty from here.

Jimmy: yes Sarah I can't wait to see the local flowers ad birds.

Rolf: and I can't wait to show my Sheppard skills with the other pupils.

Nazz: look Kevin there's the school.

Kevin: whatever I know I will be in blue.

Jonny: plank look so much trees, maybe cousins.

Pilot: we have arrived folks, nexus academy grab your stuff and follow the instructor teacher who will guide you to your dorms.

Eddy: finally, nexus academy the place looks cool.

Edd: the good thing is that we receive normal education from a daily basis as we receive dueling classes at the same time, splendid.

Eddy: you make everything sound boring, sock head.

Kevin: move away dorks I'm waiting for my luxury room.

Eddy: (that Kevin, once I beat him he will eat his words).

Ed: look a bearded man is coming.

Orton: (Canadian accent) why hello students welcome to nexus academy, I am pleased that you like the installations, now let me show you your dorms.

Orton: now the list.

Ed: score 100-1000 sorry but your in red dorm

Edd: excellent 1000 you're in obelisk blue, but by technical difficulties you will be in Ra for some time.

Eddy: guess you didn't do your studies, red.

Sarah and jimmy: blue.

Nazz: blue.

Kevin: blue.

Jonny: yellow.

Eddy: that can't be I studied all day with lumpy.

Kevin: that explains it, dorks.

Orton: well then, you must go to your dorms and meet with your companion doormats for your introduction party.

(All the peach creek kids go to their respective dorms)

Ed: yummy fish.

Orton: hope ya like it; from my sight you have great appetite just like me.

Ed: thanks Santa Claus.

Orton: (laughs)

Eddy: this can't be sock head and the others have cool dorms and where stuck in here.

Ed: there eddy, well just go for points and increase our rank.

Orton: well then hope you liked the food, because its time to bed.

(The next morning)

Eddy: snore.

(Ed leaps from his upper bed and yells)

Ed: hooray first day of school.

Eddy: hooray (lame tone).

(at class)

Rosasoura: well then, that was the explanation on dueling and feminist literature, and remember do your homework and you'll earn 50 Dp.

Eddy: GREAT, now homework gives us one of our only chances of getting dp.

Edd: well I certainly like it eddy; accumulating homework will give me some points for booster packs.

Ed: yay time for end class.

Eddy: finally.

(The student group leaves the class room and eddy stops and watches an announcement)

Chancellor Orterbo: duelists, in 1 week the nexus tournament will start and only 12 will qualify, so with the number of dp you have you may qualify in the tournament.

Minimum: 2500 dp.

Eddy: that's way too much we only have 100.

Double d: but with each win in a duel you receive 50-200 dp, plus if you do your homework you gain 50 dp eddy.

Ed: I wanna duel, I wanna duel.

Eddy: well Ed if we want to shine we better start polishing ourselves right now.


	5. Chapter 5: rolfs turn

Chapter 5: Rolfs turn.

Kim: wait there chumps Im going to sign in and no reds are going to take me away.

Eddy: its duel you want then you'll have it.

Rolf appeared from outside the yellow dorm and ran towards the action point.

Rolf: Ed boys let me help you no blabbering doofus from blue shrimpers is gonna take the chance of a Sheppard's friends.

Kim: whatever you said this is a duel

DUEL.

Rolf: I will go first and im going to gene warped war wolf and activate this spell card double summon which lets me normal summon another of my animal cattle battle Wilfred.

Eddy: battle ox rolf.

Rolf: silence a Sheppard can call his cattle anyway he wants and im going to give him this handy farming stick, axe of despair which gives him a muscle boost of 1000, and im going to set 2 secret cards and end my turn.

Kim: my turn farmer, and im going to special summon 3 gilasaurus from my hand.

Ed: but how eddy im seeing triplets.

Eddy: Ed Gilasaurus can be special summoned from your hand.

Kim: that's right and next im going to activate this card big evolution pill which lets me sacrifice a dinosaur in order to let me get 3 turns without the need of monster tributes and to go for it im going to summon ultimate tyranno.

A giant dinosaur like creature appears in front of rolf.

Kim: go ultimate tyranno attack all of his monsters.

Rolf: wait right there girly boy im going to roar, with this threatening roar, which cancels your attack.

Kim: Ra luck.

Rolf: not luck but farming skills.

Rolf: my move and im going to activate future fusion and set these 2 cards on the field.

Kim: whatever loser yellow im going to.

Rolf: before you make your dirty move I will activate my trap count turn forward 1.

Kim: soo.

Rolf: it automatically ends your turn.

Rolf: and now im going to summon enraged battle Wilfred and give him a horn of unicorn.

Rolf: now my beasts destroy his 2 small reptiles.

The 2 battle ox slices Kim's gilasaurus with their huge weapons.

Kims lp: 5700

Kim: so what next turn I will turn the tables with my tyranno.

Rolf: there will be no next turn for you, since I activate, turn jump level 3.

Ed: Rolf really messes up with time.

Rolf: then my future fusion has ended its soiling part and now comes the fruit, Master of oz.

A giant boxing green koala with a kangaroo tail jumped in the battlefield

Kim: whoa.

Rolf: then I will activate wild natures release and increase master of oz attack points by his defense.

ATK: 7900 Def: 3700.

Rolf: go master of oz uppercut his sissy lizard.

Master of oz punches unleashes a full blown uppercut on ultimate tyrannos chin.

Kims lp: 800.

Rolf: and to end this now, I will attack with gene warped war wolf.

Kims lp: 0

Kim: not fair I lost.

Rolf: now that the sissy is taken care of my small fry friend and the dumber but stronger than me Ed will sign for the tournament.

Eddy: thanks Rolf. Rolf: but don't forget Ed boys in the tournament we are rivals.


	6. Chapter 6: first tournament duel:nazz

Chapter 6: the first tournament duel: fairies vs. cyber girl deck.

The eds reunited in the morning on the duel academy core where the tournament was going to be announced.

Ed: I want to play double d.

Edd: just wait 45 more seconds Ed.

Eddy: can't wait to rule the school, and see that Kevin's face.

Ed: look the TV guy.

Edd: it must be Orterbo.

Chancellor Orterbo: good morning students, today starts the nexus academy champion tournament, and here are the participants:

Rolf: Ra yellow

Edd: Ra yellow

Sarah and jimmy: Obelisk blue.

Nazz: Obelisk blue.

Kevin: Obelisk blue

Jonny: Ra yellow.

Ed: slifer red.

Eddy: slifer red.

Marco: current champion of nexus academy.

Xandrelao: 2nd top nexus academy duelist, obelisk blue.

Duedrad: 3rd top nexus academy duelist, obelisk blue.

Renfim: 4th best duelist nexus academy, obelisk blue.

Orterbo: all students must come to the dueling stadium and watch the duel.

Eddy: finally.

Kevin: so you were good enough to wind up on the tournament, no matter dork im still gonna mop you out.

Eddy: GRRRRRRRR.

Edd: Eddy please calm down.

Ed: look my little sister and jimmy are going to duel nazz.

Eddy: well let's not miss the duel.

At the stadium Sarah and jimmy who are dual players and nazz are preparing their decks.

Orterbo: all students the first match between Sarah and jimmy vs. Nazz is starting right now.

Sarah/jimmy Nazz: DUEL.

Sarah/: listen nazz jimmy and I work together so we have the same life points and we give you 2 turns,

Nazz: sounds fair to me.

Sarah: well ill start, and im going to summon happy lover in defense mode and set 2 cards face down and end my turn.

Nazz: my turn, and im going to summon cyber gymnast in defense mode and with her ability I am able to discard a card from my hand and destroy one of your face up monsters, and I am talking about your happy lover.

Sarah: ……..

Nazz: and now im going to attack..

Sarah: activate trap card human wave tactics, this trap card lets me summon a level 2 or lower normal monster from my deck whenever one I control Is sent to the graveyard and I choose mokey mokey.

Nazz: so what cyber gymnast is stronger than mokey mokey.

Sarah: that's what you think, activate spell card mokey mokey smack down whenever a fairy type monster I control is destroyed all my mokey mokeys atk becomes 3000.

Nazz: no way.

Cyber gymnast hits mokey mokey and bounces off only to be destroyed.

Nazz lp: 5400.

Nazz: it is still my turn and im going to set 2 cards face down, and now my second turn.

Nazz: hah, just what I needed, im going to summon etoile cyber in attack mode, and end my turn.

Jimmy: now it's my turn and I will summon another happy lover and attack your etoile cyber.

Happy lover evaporates.

Sarah/jimmy lp: 7400.

Sarah: and you now what that means, jimmy gets a mokey mokey enraged from his deck.

Jimmy: yes now go mokey mokey destroy her etoil cyber.

Nazz: not so fast I activate double passé.

Edd: what is nazz doing?

Eddy: what do you mean?

Edd: double passé lets the attacking monster of the opponent hit the player directly and let the player attack with his monster directly too.

Ed: GRAVY.

Nazz lp: 2400.

Kevin: nazz you okay.

Nazz: yes im fine Kevin thank you.

Nazz: now it's my turn to hit you directly go etoil cyber attack Sarah.

Sarah/jimmy lp: 6000.

Nazz : and its my turn again, and im going to sacrifice etoil cyber to summon cyber prima.

A cybernetic dancer appeared in front of nazz, many people are heard cheering.

Nazz: and when she's summoned onto the field all continuous spell cards are destroyed.

Sarah: not mokey mokey smack down.

Nazz: and I will end my first turn by activating this card, fusion call, it will let me search in my deck or graveyard or both and search for monsters listed on a fusion summon but I must pay 2000 life points first.

Nazz lp: 400.

Nazz: And then im going to fuse etoil cyber and blader skater to form cyber skater.

A robotic skater appears next to cyber prima.

Nazz: oh and that's not all since I have less life points than you I can activate this card megamorph, which will double my cyber skaters original attack points and I will activate this too limiter removal which will double all my machines atk power.

Cyber skater: ATK 8400.

Cyber prima: ATK 4600.

Nazz: go cyber skater attack mokey mokey.

A huge blast occurred and mokey mokey disappeared.

Nazz: yes I won

Sarah/jimmy lp: 0.

Sarah: no how would have we lost.

Kevin: you're the girl nazz.

Male students: (cheering) NAZZ NAZZ.

Nazz: thanks guys.

Orterbo: the first winner nazz, up next double d against duedrad.

Edd: well guess its mine turn.

Eddy: luck sock head.

Ed: good luck double d.

Ed hugs double d until suffocation.

Edd: thanks Ed I really needed that.

Orterbo: well what are you waiting for, your duel is next.

Edd: yes mister orterbo.


	7. Chapter 7: shocking duel

Chapter 7: shocking duel.

Orterbo: and now the second duel of the tournament between one of our top students Duedrad and the great freshman Double D is now going to start.

Duedrad: dude you should wear electricity proof suit when dueling me!

Edd: whatever you say.

Ed: Good luck Double D.

Eddy: Ed I will win.

Eddy: if we want to meet at the finals, you must promise that.

Edd/Duedrad lp: 8000

DUEL.

Edd: I will go first, and I am going to normal summon ancient gear from my hand in defense mode.

A small robot monster appears.

Duedrad: so what its attack points are minimal.

Edd: but with its ability if I control more ancient gears in my hand I am able to summon them all in defense mode, and to end my turn I will activate ancient gear castle.

A huge machinery castle appears behind Edd.

Ed: that's it double d.

Eddy: good job sock head.

Duedrad: guess its my turn now, and I am going to summon volt ball in attack mode ATK: 500 DEF: 0

A small yellow ball with static appears next to Duedrad.

Duedrad: and don't think yet since I am going to activate Volt Cannon, which lets me sacrifice any volt monster on my field and inflict 600 points of damage to you.

Edd: (I get it now; duedrad plays a quick burn deck).

Duedrad: and that's not all when my volt ball is sacrificed for any means you take 400 points of damage, and now I sacrifice volt ball to inflict 1000 points of damage directly.

The large cannon absorbs volt ball and releases charged energy towards Edd.

Edds lp: 7000.

Duedrad: and if you think its over, think again since my volt ball has a special ability that whenever it's sent to the graveyard I can summon another one from my deck by discarding just one card from my hand.

Edd: oh no, this isn't good.

Duedrad: now I will just repeat the process this time and one more to deal 2000 points of damage to you.

Edd lp: 5000.

Duedrad: and to end my turn I will activate the card voltaic return which lets me return up to 3 volt monsters from my graveyard to my hand and to finally end this I can special summon volt knight from my graveyard by paying 900 life points, atk: 1700 def: 0. I set a card and end my turn.

Eddy: that guy is quick, but double d must be quicker to win.

Then a big obelisk blue sat next to the Eds.

Xandreol: Duedrad has lighting fast turns, but I think your friend might still win.

Ed: you are Xandreol the 2nd best duelist in nexus.

Eddy: are you rooting for double d.

Xandreol: not really, since we are going pro after this tournament I root for anyone.

(Back at the duel)

Edd: my turn, since you destroyed a ancient gear monster my castle gets a counter that I can use to lessen the tribute of one of my gears by 1, but to make this better I will activate 2 copies of ancient gear explosive that lets me sacrifice a ancient gear monster and inflict damage directly to you equal to half its attack points or defense points, and I choose defense points.

Duedrads lp: 7200.

Duedrad: your low class firepower doesn't match mine.

Edd: maybe but with double summon I can summon 2 monsters instead of one and I choose ancient gear beast and ancient gear knight, and to make things worse for you I will equip my beast with a ancient gear cannon increasing its attack points by 600.

Edd: now knight attack duedrad's volt knight.

Duedrads lp: 6800.

Edd: and now beast direct attack, and to end my turn I set a card face down.

Duedrads lp: 4000.

Eddy: wohoo, sock head turned the tables on that guy.

Ed: way to go double d.

Duedrad: you think so, I don't and you know why because I activate my face down card ultimate offering and voltaic multiplication this two will let me get all three volt balls back in the field, since ultimate offering lets me normal summon an extra monster by paying 500 lp and voltaic multiplication lets me summon any voltic monster level 4 or less from my deck or hand if I control another one on the field.

Duedrad lp: 4000.

Duedrad: and that means 3000 damage directly to you.

A lighting bolt approaches Edd but dismisses.

Duedrad: what?

Edd: waboku cancelled the damage.

Duedrad: you were just lucky, and now since my voltaic multiplication was activated I can special summon voltaic king from my deck, atk: 2300 def: 0.

Edd: so what it Is still weaker than my beast.

Duedrad: but its special ability lets it cancel any damage preventing effects you activated this turn.

Edd lp: 2000.

Edd: no im almost out of life points.

Duedrad: yes and now I will attack with voltaic king against your knight.

Voltaic king electrocutes ancient gear knight and disintegrates it.

Edd lp: 1500.

Edd: my turn, and to end this I will use the last 2 counters I have in my castle to summon ancient gear golem, and I will activate monster reborn and return my knight to the field.

Duedrad: come now attack me.

Edd: that's what you think but before that I activate tribute to the doomed which lets me discard a card and destroy one of your monsters.

Duedrad: that means my volt kings ability is not activated.

Edd: yes exactly now go ancient gears attack.

Duedrad: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Duedrads lp: 0

Winner: double d.

Orterbo: good job double d you pass to the next round.

Ed: yay eddy double d won.

Orterbo: Duedrad even tough you lost you are now a pro.

Duedrad: not exactly the greatest exit from the academy but still im going pro.

Eddy: guess one of us is next.

Orterbo: and now for our next duel is Eddy vs. remfim.

Eddy: yes its my turn now.

Xandreol: you have high expectations for such a small fry.

Eddy: what!

Xandreol: just kidding.

Edd: eddy your duel is next and to lend a tip they say that remfim is quite adept at spellcasters so watch out.

Eddy: watch out? I have this all covered up sock head.


	8. Chapter 8: dueling a wiz

Chapter 8: wizard land.

Orterbo: well then the second match between a freshman and a top duelist starts this time its top 4th Remfin and freshman Eddy.

Eddy: hey lumpy.

Ed: what eddy?

Eddy: to gain some respect I want you to cheer as loud as you can.

Ed: okay, (grabs his breath)

Eddy: well ed perhaps not.

Remfim: very well freshman, my exit from the academy as a pro will not be full of shame this means I won't lose to you.

EddY: you should think twice before you make any promises.

DUEL.

Remfin: Ill start by summoning apprentice magician in defense mode, and I will set 3 cards face down and end my turn.

Eddy: big deal, I activate pot of greed and draw 2 cards, and for the fun part I will summon marauding captain in attack mode and lets me summon another warrior onto the field and I choose another marauding captain, now marauding captain destroy his apprentice wizard.

Remfim: activate face down spell, magical dimension this card lets me sacrifice a spellcaster to summon one from my hand and destroy one monster on your side of the field, and I choose my magicians valkiria.

Remfim: and now the effect of my apprentice activates and a face down spellcaster replaces him, but it won't stay for long since my other face down is another magical dimension.

Eddy: whoa this guys really swap everything in just a move.

Remfim: thanks for the compliment, but now I summon another magician's valkiria.

Eddy: don't forget it is still my turn and to end it I will set this card face down and end my turn.

Remfin: guess its now my turn, and to spice things a little bit I will activate the card cost down.

Edd: oh no remfim must be planning to bring more spellcasters.

Remfim: this lets me summon my chaos command magician without any further trouble, but that's not all then im going to activate graceful charity and monster reborn and then im going to return from the grave my almighty Cosmo queen.

Remfim: now attack my four spellcasters.

Eddy: before you do that I activate single cancellation.

Remfim: and that's.

Eddy: this card cancels one of your monsters attacks and I draw 3 cards, and I choose cosmo queen.

Edd: what a strange card, normally you would want to cancel all attacks but 3 cards is an offer you couldn't refuse.

Remfim: still my monsters will leave you on the floor.

Eddy lp: 2300.

Eddy: now its my turn, and I activate this card inferno tempest, and with this all players must remove all monsters in their graveyards and on their decks from the game.

Edd: that's quite risky but a peculiar mix of warriors and D.D works quite well.

Eddy: and im not done yet, next im going to activate this 2 cards dimensional fusion and the A. forces, which lets us summon monsters from the removed zone until we have 5 and I choose my 2 marauding captains, my 2 command knights and my all powerful Gilford the lighting, and aside from gaining 1800 attack from my tha A. forces and command knights combined, thus creating a unstoppable force.

Remfim: still they wont match against this spell, dimension destruction.

Eddy: not that one.

Remfim: and with this card your monsters are all removed from the game, at the medical cost of 3000 life points.

Remfim lp: 5000.

Eddy: but your not the only one with that card.

Remfim: really?

Eddy: of course I also have my own dimension destruction.

A huge black hole absorbs all the wizards on Remfims field.

Remfim: now we are all monster-less.

Eddy: not for long, with this gren maju da eiza.

A red horned demon with a bottomless stomach appears from dark hole.

Eddy: and gren gains 400 cards for each removed cards that I control making a total of 18 thus giving gren a grand total of 7200 attack points.

Remfim: NO I can't lose.

Eddy: of course you can go gren maju da eiza attack him directly, acidic residual blast.

Gren maju da eiza releases a corrosive liquid that quickly knocks remfim.

Remfim lp:0.

Kevin: he's gotten quite good, but I mustn't let him win.

Ed: way to go Eddy.

Edd: great job Eddy.

Orterbo: the winner of this duel slifer red freshman Eddy.

Remfim: hey Eddy, great duel you will surely be a great replacement to us.

Eddy: thanks wiz.

Orterbo: duelists, the next match is between Rolf vs Double D.

(some hours before the duel between rolf and Edd)

Kevin: nazz got deafeated!

Rolf: yes Kevin-boy, she was eliminated from an out duel by Xandreol.

Kevin: out duel?

Rolf: duels people don't want to see and are done outside the dome.

Kevin: that wont happen to me since I will become the king of nexus.

Rolf: promises usually are never fulfilled Kevin-boy.

Kevin: you'll se Rolf.


	9. Chapter 9: beasts dont bite

Chapter 9: Beasts vs. Gears match of the polar sides.

Rolf: Rolf shall show no mercy for Ed-boy.

Edd: its all right Rolf, don't hold back.

Orterbo: the fourth duel of the tournament is going to be two Ra yellow freshmen, Rolf and double d.

Kevin: squash that dork rolf.

Eddy: In your dreams double chin.

Kevin: wanna bet.

Eddy: yeah 2000 dp and 10 jawbreakers, DEAL?

Kevin: deal, (DORK).

DUEL

Edd: ill go first and to start I will summon gear golem defender of the fortress in defense mode and set a card face down.

Rolf: my turn Ed-boy and to make it I will activate double summon and this lets me summon 2 monsters instead of one, and I choose jarai gumo and gene-warped war wolf.

A giant spider and a humanoid wolf appear in front of Rolf.

Ed: Rolf is quick.

Kevin: what did I told ya, Dork-D dosent stand a chance.

Rolf: and im going to equip jarai gumo with mega morph and for first things I will attack with jarai.

Edd: but you must flip a coin to do it, and if you fail the flip half your life points are lost.

Rolf: I throw for heads ………………………….. TAILS.

Edd: then you lose half your life points.

Rolf lp: 4000.

Rolf: but since mega morph doubles te attack of my monster if my life points are lower than yours it was a benefit to Rolf.

Rolf: now go jarai gumo attack his gear golem.

Jarai gumo spits web at the robot fortress and is destroyed.

Rolf: now go war wolf attack Ed-boy directly.

Double d lp:6000.

Rolf: now I end my turn.

Edd: its my turn then, and I will activate pot of greed and draw 2 cards, and for this turn I will activate monster reborn to return my gear golem to the field and next I going to activate cost down which decreases the level of a monster in my hand and I choose cyber tech alligator.

Rolf: impressive Ed boy.

Edd: and just you wait since I am going to activate a double summon of my own and sacrifice my gear golem to summon another cyber tech alligator,and to finish off I will activate my spell card limiter removal and lighting vortex.

Rolf: o no.

Edd: and first I will discard a card from my hand to destroy all of your monsters and then my cyber tech alligators gain double their power.

Rolf: no ed-boy have mercy.

Edd: you said it Rolf no mercy.

Edd: go cyber alligators twin cyber wing slash.

The two robotic crocodiles pass through Rolf and launch him into the ground.

Rolf lp: 0.

Orterbo: this duels winner is double d.

Eddy: seems that I win the bet double chin.

Kevin: whatever, but this doesn't mean I won't crush you at the tournament.

Eddy: yeah right.

Edd: that duel was easy eddy but the next one could be even better.

Ed: can I duel.

Edd: lets just wait for the call.


	10. Chapter 10: king of the road

Chapter 10: King of the Road.

Eddy: I can't wait to defeat Kevin in a duel.

Edd: but eddy the organization of the tournament is a secret, the chances that the next duel between you and Kevin happen are minimal.

Ed: look its TV man again, friends.

Orterbo: duelists the next duel is between freshmen Eddy from Slifer red and Kevin from Obelisk blue.

Eddy: once again luck is on my side.

Kevin: guess who's going to win dorky.

Eddy: and that's going to be me.

Kevin: yeah sure.

(At the arena)

Orterbo: let the duel begin.

Edd: don't underestimate Kevin eddy he didn't score obelisk blue for nothing.

Kevin: enough talk, lets get on to the duel.

DUEL

Kevin: ladies first.

Eddy: curse you.

Eddy: my move and I am going to summon D.D assailant in attack mode and equip him with fusion sword murasame blade increasing his attack by 800, and to end this turn I will set this card face down.

Kevin: guess it's my turn now loser, and to crush you I will summon my chaos rider gustaph.

A red armored biker appears next to Kevin.

Kevin: and for double the fun, double summon which lets me summon another monster and I choose chaos rider gustaph.

Kevin: and im not done yet next im going to play revival of dokurorider and send monsters from my hand to the grave equal to the level of dokurorider such as my big biker level 6.

A skull headed rider appears in the middle of the 2 gustaphs.

Kevin: how do you like my biker gang dork, and youll love it when it totally smashes you, go bikers attack!

Eddy: but why none of your monsters reach the attack of mine.

Kevin: unless I activate rush recklessly on dokurorider and remove 2 spells for gustaph.

Dokurorider atk: 2650.

Chaosrider 1: 2000.

Kevin: and dokurorider smashes your D.D warrior, AND my gustaphs attacks you directly.

The biker gang runs over eddy and D.D assailant.

Kevin: and to end my turn I will set this card face down.

Eddys lp: 4450.

Eddy: its my turn and to start of I will activate my D.D assailants ability, and it removes any monster that battles it from the game.

Dokurorider disappears.

Eddy: and then I will summon maruding captain and activate reinforcement of the army and I get to summon my 2 marauding captains, and then I will equip one with united we stand and activate the A. forces thus giving my warriors 200 atk for each warrior on the field that I control.

(Marauding captain 1: 3200.)

(Marauding captain 2: 1600.)

Eddy: now attack his two chaos riders.

The two captains slash the bikers.

Kevins lp: 6000.

Kevin: that didn't even scratch.

Eddy: huh?

Kevin: since you've activated my trap card scrap union, and with this baby I can remove any monsters on my graveyard and special summon one from my deck with level total of the monsters I used up.

Eddy: gulp!

Kevin: yeah you better be afraid go King of the riders.

A fiendish motor cycler appears on kevins field.

(Atk: 3000 def: 200)

Kevin: and you know why hes called like that well since when hes special summoned the turn of my opponent automatically ends.

Eddy: no.

Kevin: yes and its now my turn and my king of the road has another special ability and is that if I send 10 cards from my deck to the graveyard he can attack directly, oh and all your spells and traps are destroyed too whenever he attacks.

Kevin: now King of the road smack that dorks face.

The huge biker runs over Eddy.

Eddy's lp: 1450.

Edd: c'mon eddy stand up.

Eddy: im not finised yet.

Kevin: so you think you can win maybe this card will blow you up tremendous fire.

1000 points of damage are inflicted to eddy and 500 to Kevin.

Eddy's lp: 450

Kevin's lp: 5500.

Eddy: my move and this ones for us the Eds, I will summon queens knight and then activate double summon and call forth my kings knight which lets me summon jacks knight.

Kevin: even with all those monsters you won't win.

Eddy: but not with this Kevin my union of the warrior's card.

Kevin: and what is that thing.

Eddy: you see Kevin this spell card can only be activated when I have 5 warriors on the field, and I must pay half my life points.

Eddy's lp: 225.

Eddy: and this will substract all the atk points of my monsters and add them to one monster I control and I choose my jacks knight.

ATK: 7400.

Eddy: now go jack's knight destroy his king of the road.

Kevin's lp: 1100.

Kevin: so what even if I lose life points you still won't beat me.

Eddy: the duels over.

Kevin: but how?

Eddy: since the second effect of warriors union inflicts 2000 damage to you if you happen to have 3 or more cards in your removed zone.

Kevin: what NO!

Suddenly pieces of scrap metal fall over Kevin, eddy is the winner.

Edd: whoa eddy I knew you could do it.

Ed: (hugs eddy) happy place Eddy.

Orterbo: guess what you're the only freshmen left in the tournament.

Eddy: but one of us cannot be in since they're no space in the tournament.

Edd: but the dream duel is still in place

Eddy: whats that.

Edd: unlike choosing a champion, the dream duel makes a single student duel the best of the academy, that student will not become the champion but will have the unique chance of challenging the king before he leaves the academy.

Orterbo: and Ed is the chosen one.

Eddy: but why Ed.

Orterbo: honestly, because I used the lottery system.

Eddy: not fair Ed has more luck than me.

Ed: im going to duel eddy!

Eddy: please shut up Ed.

The 3 eds where laughing with exception of eddy without knowing the hardest was yet to come.


	11. Chapter 11: batteries not for recycling

Chapter 11: Batteries not for recycling!

Eddy: so the only one left besides us is that big guy Xandreol?

Edd: you are correct Eddy, and he isn't called second best for nothing.

Ed: I want to duel.

Eddy: Ed please I told you 38 times you are going to duel after the tournament is finished.

Ed: I want gravy Eddy.

Edd: well if my calculations are correct we will probably face off in the tournament Eddy.

Eddy: yeah but I know who is going to win, right lumpy.

Ed: oh oh oh I know Double D right!

Edd: thank you Ed.

(In the school dome monitor)

Orterbo: students the next duel of the semifinals will be of Xandreol vs. Edd, the duel is going to start in 5 minutes so don't get late!

Edd: well friends guess it's my turn again.

Eddy: don't worry sockhead will be rooting for you.

Ed: Double D, please don't lose.

Edd: I won't Ed.

(Suddenly all the peach creek students appeared)

Sarah: I can't believe I am going to say this, good luck Bro.

Jonny: even tough I am still in the tournament im going to root for you, right plank buddy!

Rolf: you Ed boys proved to be stronger than us and that earns my respect.

Nazz: yeah guys good luck.

(The eds blush)

Jimmy: just for this time.

Ed: and Kevin.

Rolf: Kevin boy doesn't feel too good from his loss but knowing him he will come back to the stadium in a short moment.

Eddy: I don't judge him after all he took a good beating from me.

Edd: why are you being nice to us that rarely happens.

Sarah: well we decided to go nice with you, I mean 6 days without scams that's quite a record.

Eddy: I haven't noticed that either.

Edd: well Eddy I certainly did but obviously I wouldn't like to remind you.

Eddy: enough friendship issues sick head I want to see the duel.

Ed: I too double d.

Edd: oh well.

(The whole peach creek students sat in the stadium to root for double d)

Orterbo: the first semifinal match between Freshman Edd and top second duelist Xandreol is about to start.

Edd:(okay Edward stay calm this is your chance don't make any mistakes).

Xandreol: hey you Ra guy hope you like a fresh beating.

Edd: were going to see about that!

DUEL.

Edd: ill go first and for starters im going to summon ancient gear soldier in attack mode and im going to activate the field spell card gear town, and with this card all my ancient gears require 1 tribute less, then im going to set 2 cards face down and end my turn.

Xandreol: good move but do you think you can stand up to this, marauding captain and im going to summon with his ability my batteryman AA.

A small orange battery with arms and legs popped up onto the field.

EddY: with just 0 attack points what's the point with that card.

Xandreol: here is the point newbie's, my batteryman AA gains 1000 attack points for each AA on the field.

Xandreol: and next im going to activate inferno reckless summon which lets me summon any number of copies of a monster on the field as long it was special summoned.

Edd: so that means.

Xandreol: yes triple battery triple trouble.

Eddy: now hes got 3 monsters with 3000 attack points.

Xandreol: precisely but before my battle phase I will also activate giant trunade returning all your face downs to your hand.

Edd: well then what are you waiting for.

Xandreol: you said it not me, GO BATTERYMEN ATTACK.

Edd: counter trap card negate attack.

Xandreol: that was a good move but still I don't end my turn, and im going to set 2 cards face down.

Edd: my turn now, and im going to summon ancient gear beast and activate double summon, then im going to sacrifice my soldier in order to summon ancient gear golem.

Sarah: I knew he would make a comeback.

Jimmy: (jealousy).

Edd: now im going to activate my lighting vortex card destroying all your monsters for the price of a card in my hand.

All battery men and the lone marauding captain are destroyed.

Edd: now go ancient gears attack him directly.

Xandreol: you wait there im going to special summon my industrial power battery.

Edd: but how.

Xandreol: since it can be only special summoned by removing 2 monsters in my graveyard, so I summoned 2.

Edd: their still not strong enough to breeze through my golem, even if my beast gets destroyed.

Xandreols lp: 7600.

Edd lp: 7400.

Edd: then im going to set this card face down and end my turn.

Xandreol: I see you're scared.

Xandreol: and you should be with this, return from the different dimension and with this baby I can now special summon all monsters in my removed zone.

Edd: oh dear not again.

Xandreol: yeah my three battery men AA come back, and to finish what they started im going to attack again.

Edd: but before you do that im going to activate the spell card the dark door, which only permits us to attack with one monster each turn.

Xandreol: then you are safe for now.

AA and ancient gear golem are destroyed.

Xandreol: im going to end my turn by summoning batteryman D in defense mode and set a card face down.

Edd: now its my turn and all your monsters go back to the removed zone, and then since you are wide open I am going to summon another ancient gear beast from my hand, and then I will activate emergency provisions and sacrifice my gear town to gain 1000 life points.

Edds lp: 8400.

Edd: and then my gear town's effect activates letting me summon any ancient gear monster in the graveyard when it's destroyed, and I choose my golem.

Edd: then I am going to activate risky vantage.

Xandreol: and what does it do?

Edd: it lets me destroy all cards in your side of the field but only if I guess the type of card that's the card on the top of your deck.

Xandreol: and where is the disadvantage.

Edd: I lose 4000 life points if I am wrong.

Eddy: trust your instincts sock head!

Edd: and I choose Spell.

Xandreol: let me see here, oh no it's not possible!

Edd: I was right!

All of xandreols monsters and cards are destroyed.

Edd: and to finally put an end to this duel I will activate my limiter removal card and double all my monsters attack points.

Xandreol: NO, I cant lose.

Edd: go now rush him ancient gear golem and beast.

Xandreols lp: 0.

Peach creek students: Double D!

Ed: Double D won yeah!.

Orterbo: what a great duel and it appears that our second semi final match is cancelled due to the refusal of the duelist jonny to duel.

Eddy: that means the final match is next.

Edd: may the best duelist win Eddy.

(They have a handshake)

Ed: im so bored.

Eddy: what are you complaining about lumpy you are going to duel the king anyone would like to duel him.

Ed: but still im bored.

Edd: well then let's prepare ourselves.

(In a corner of the stadium)

Xandreol: they are very good duelists Marco, they could even defeat you.

Marco: humph, they are good but only one of them is good enough to defeat me, and no one is going to take my title.

Xandreol: Marco you know your title isn't permanent, after all we are going to go pro and that's a way better place to shine.

Marco: but still those fools don't know who they're up against.


	12. Chapter 12: Eds showdown

Chapter 12: the final duel, the Eds showdown.

At the nexus dueling dome.

Eddy: well double d guess we made it.

Edd: no holding back eddy.

Rolf: this is going to be the best fight Ed boys

Kevin: yeah, (can't believe im saying this) good luck both of you.

Eddy: so you finally respect us double chin.

Kevin grabs him from his uniform.

Kevin: don't abuse the moment dorky.

Edd: and now we shall decide who the best of us is.

Eddy: I know precisely who's going to win this duel.

(At the duel arena)

Orterbo: students the last duel of the nexus tournament is about to start, and from this corner, hailing from Slifer red Eddy.

Eddy: time to show who's boss sock head.

Orterbo: and in the other corner hailing from Ra yellow, Double d.

Edd: prepare to be shut down Eddy.

Sarah: where is my dumb brother, I can't see him anywhere.

Jimmy: Sarah we must find him who knows what problems he could be sucked in.

Rolf: wherever he is Ed boy is not in danger, since he is iron like Rolf.

Kevin: lets forget about that and go onto the duel I am getting bored here.

Orterbo: Let the final duel begin.

Eddy: ready sock head.

Edd: whenever you are Eddy.

DUEL!

Edd: ill go first, and I am going to summon ancient gear soldier in attack mode, then im going to equip it with ancient gear cannon and set 2 cards face down, your move Eddy.

Eddy: very well chump, im going to summon command knight in attack mode and then I will sacrifice him to summon turret warrior from my hand. ATK: 1200 DEF: 2000.

A wooden warrior with cannons in his elbows blows into the field.

Edd: but you can't normal summon and tribute summon in 1 turn!

Eddy: turret warrior is SPECIAL SUMMONED sock head, and he receives the attack of the the warrior I offered giving him 2400 attack points.

Edd: oh dear.

Eddy: and don't think you're safe yet since I am now going to play heavy storm destroying all spell and trap cards on the field, leaving your scrap wide open for my attack, GO turret warrior, cannon blast on ancient gear soldier.

The ancient gear soldier crumbles.

Edd's lp: 6900.

Eddy: and to end my turn I will set this card face down and that'll be it.

Kevin: seems that dorky outsmarted double d.

Edd: good move Eddy but im just starting, and this will show you, go monster reborn and this brings back my ancient gear soldier back from my graveyard and then I am going to activate cost down, and lower the level of my ancient gear golem by 2 making him easier to summon, and I will sacrifice my ancient gear soldier in order to summon ancient gear golem.

Eddy: not so fast, I activate the trap card bottomless trap hole, erasing your golem from the game.

Ancient gear golem is absorbed by the abyss.

Edd: just what I wanted you to do Eddy, I now activate the quick spell card, triple enforcer.

Eddy: and what's that?

Edd: whenever a machine type monster I control is destroyed I can activate this card in order to special summon 3 machine type monsters level 4 or lower from my deck , but they cant attack and they are destroyed at the end of my turn, so I will sacrifice them to special summon my ancient gear gadgiltron dragon.

A huge machine dragon flies into the dueling arena.

Eddy: that's huge.

Edd: and just you wait eddy since I am going to attack your turret warrior.

The dragon burns the wooden warrior into ashes.

Eddy's lp: 7400.

Edd: but that's not all, my dragon gains certain abilities for the gadgets I sacrificed in order to summon him and here are some of them, with red gadget my dragon deals 400 points of damage to you whenever it deals damage.

Eddy's lp: 7000.

Edd: and also it deals 600 points of damage whenever it destroys a monster, thanks to yellow gadget.

Eddy's lp: 6400.

Eddy: impressive you turned the tables but still you're not close to winning this duel sock head.

Edd: well se about that.

Eddy: my turn, and to make things even I am going to summon my marauding captain and its ability will let me summon another warrior to the field and I choose my command knight, and I also activate bronze knight.

Edd: here comes trouble.

Eddy: of course double d, and now I discard 3 cards from my hand and summon 3 bronze knight tokens.

Three armored knights standing in a defending pose appear next to eddy.

Eddy: and to end this I will activate the allying forces, and this bonus plus my command knights will give my warriors a 1400 attack point boost.

Edd: but they don't reach my dragons 3000 attack.

Eddy: for the time being, but for now I will set a card and end my turn.

Edd: well guess its my turn eddy, and I will use mystical space typhoon to destroy your allying forces and activate cold wave thus preventing us from using spells or traps for this turn and the next one, and I will end my turn.

Eddy: stalling things wont work sock head, and with this I will prove it, I know tribute my 3 bronze knights in order to summon Gilford the lighting.

A huge warrior with armor and a sword with the form of a lighting bolt appear on eddy's side.

Rolf: but why would Ed boy sacrifice 3 monsters to summon Gilford the lighting.

Kevin: to activate its special ability, since it destroys all monsters when summoned by 3 tributes.

Gilford launches a lighting bolt from his sword disintegrating double d's dragon.

Edd: no my dragon!

Eddy: oh yes! Now go my monsters attack double d.

All three warriors slash double d.

Edds lp: 400.

Sarah: double d is almost out of life points.

Jimmy: I am dying from the excitement.

Eddy: guess im the one who is going to win.

Edd: the duel isn't over yet, and with this I will prevail.

Eddy: huh?

Edd: I will activate last resource fusion, this spell card can only be activated only if I have 1000 life points or less, and it permits me to put fusion material monsters from my deck into the graveyard and fusion summon any fusion monster I want.

Eddy: but that means.

Edd: yes, I will send 3 ancient gear golems and summon my ultimate beast ULTIMATE ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM!

Eddy: what monster is that?

A huge centaur like creature rises from the ground with an outstanding size.

ATK: 4400 DEF: 3400.

Edd: and im not done yet, as I will activate limiter removal and double my golems power to 8800!

Kevin: now that's what I call power.

Eddy: but even if its so powerful you cant still attack my monsters due to the protection of marauding captain and command knight.

Edd: maybe but not with this my spell card enfeeblement.

Eddy: and how does it work?

Edd: it cancels the ability of one of your monsters for the duration of this turn, and I choose your command knight.

Eddy: NO NOW I AM WIDE OPEN.

Edd: precisely and your marauding captain is now forced to battle my ultimate golem.

The giant machine beast stomps the warrior with ease.

Eddy's lp: 0.

Edd: I won.

Eddy: darn I was so close.

Edd: Eddy you shouldn't feel bad that was a great battle.

Eddy: well double d I guess you are right and for the first time I will accept that I lose (for a short time).

Many students cheer.

Eddy!

Double D!

Kevin: for the first time Shorty I respect you.

Rolf: what a great duel Ed boys you truly deserve the gratitude from Rolf, and we shall celebrate with my old aunt Gertrude's squid pork casserole.

Edd: (sickens) thanks Rolf!

Sarah hugs double d.

Sarah: I knew you would win double d.

Jimmy: yeah right good job double d (SARCASM).

Orterbo: guess we have a new champion Double d from Ra yellow!

Edd: I am so glad but where is Ed I haven't seem him in a while.

Orterbo: the last duel will take place in a secret dome and only few duelists will be able to see it.

Edd: and who are those people.

Orterbo: well of course all the teachers, leaving third year's tournament participants and top ranked duelists!

Edd: which includes us right mr. orterbo.

Orterbo: of course after all you are the champion now.

Edd: well lets get going I cant wait to see the final duel.

In the basement dome.

Marco: no I mustn't use this deck it's to dangerous.

Voice: you must use it after all it's the most powerful one you have with it you cannot lose.

Marco: you'll never tell me what to do!

Voice: very well then.

Marco: thank god he is gone.

Looks at mirror.

Reflection: what's the matter, afraid of using the cards?

Marco: I can't.

Reflection: succumb to me and the power of darkness.

Marco: no never, you simply ca……….

Reflection: now you are under my control now.


	13. Chapter 13: no rest for the wicked

Chapter 13: the real final duel!

Ed: TV man where is my opponent.

Orterbo: patience Ed, I am going to check if he is ready, but you must stay here.

Ed: okay!

Orterbo: Marco your duel is about to start, go there and give them a duel they will never forget, Marco?

Xandreol: he is not here, I duedrad and remfim found the box empty.

Orterbo: Xandreol you don't mean he is going to duel with those cards!

Xandreol: yes I am afraid so and if he does then who knows what could happen.

Remfim: we must find him before the duel starts

Duedrad: you said it lets go.

Orterbo and the top 4 students get out of the room only to find that Ed is gone to the dome.

Xandreol: oh no, we must go quickly and stop the duel.

At the subterranean duels dome.

Ed: look friends I am going to duel the best.

Edd: good luck Ed.

Eddy: yeah mono brow, show him what you are made of!

Sarah: if you lose Ed I am going to tell mom

Ed: yes oh great sister.

Kevin: go big dork show that guy what peach creek duelists are.

Marco appears from a door opposite from Ed's.

Ed: there he is, but he looks weird like if he was possessed by a demon!

Marco: let's get on to the duel shall we?

Ed: okay let's go.

DUEL

Orterbo: stop the duel NOW!

Edd: but whats wrong mister Orterbo?

Orterbo: Marco has various decks, in this duel he decided to duel with his favorite the exodia deck but all of suddenly, he found a sealed box which he should never had opened.

Eddy: and whats so dangerous about the box?

Orterbo: well to explain better, Marco found the box a long time ago and he dueled with the cards inside, he won many duels but he suddenly became evil.

Edd: evil you say, but how?

Orterbo: I will explain that later, then the top four students and I dueled him all against him, in the end we won but only because we had stopped him from using those cards, then he lost memory of them and we sealed them away, but now he's found them again and its up to your friend to defeat those cards.

Edd: watch out Ed!

Marco: enough blabbering lets get this show started shall we.

Ed: sure possessed bad man.

Ed's LP: 8000.

Marco's LP: 8000.

Ed: I will go first, and I am going to activate the field spell card fusion gate!

A purple typhoon appears on the top of the dome.

Edd: yes now Ed can easily summon his fusion monsters now!

Ed: precisely, and now I am going to fuse elemental hero clay man and burstrinatrix to form elemental hero rampart blaster in defense mode, atk: 2000 def: 2500 and set 2 cards face down, oh and my rampart blasters effect deals 1000 damage to you as long it's in defense mode.

Rampart blaster unleashes rockets onto Marco.

Marco's LP: 7000.

Marco: my turn then and I will summon nimble momonga in defense mode, atk: 1000 def: 500 and activate the spell card cold wave freezing our use of spells and traps for this and the next turn, and I end my move.

Ed: I then it's my turn again and I will activate rampart blasters ability again and dish 1000 points of damage directly to you.

Marco's LP: 6000.

Ed: and then I will fuse elemental hero wild hearth and necroid shade to summon elemental hero necroid shaman! Atk: 1800 def: 1900.

Ed: and with necroid shaman is in my graveyard I can summon a elemental hero from my hand without tributes, and I choose blade edge! Atk: 2600 def: 2200.

Eddy: yeah Ed is gonna wipe that guy out!

Ed: attack necroid shaman and blade edge, first blade edge destroys your momonga!

Marco: and with he's piercing ability.

Ed: you take the difference as damage.

Marco's LP: 3900.

Marco: but when momonga is destroyed I gain 1000 life points and summon all momongas from my deck.

Marco's LP: 4900.

Ed: NO necroid shaman please don't attack!

Marco: and that is 1000 more life points to me.

Marco's LP: 5900.

Ed: I end my turn.

Marco: I draw, and I am going to activate monster reborn and premature burial letting me summon back my 2 momongas!

Marco's LP: 5100.

Edd: but why would he want 3 monsters on the field, unless.

Marco: yes you fools prepare for the wicked, as I will sacrifice my 3 momongas to summon the wicked eraser!

a huge dragon like fiend appears from a blot of darkness surrounding the field.

Ed: what are wicked?

Marco: the wicked gods are the evil side of the Egyptian god cards, and therefore they share the same divine traits which are immunity from spells, traps and monster special abilities.

Ed: no that's way to powerful.

Marco: and the first god which is the eraser is the opposite of slifer.

Eddy: that means it gains power from your hand?

Marco: no it gains 1000 attack and defense points per card in your side of the field.

Ed: that makes.

Marco: 5000 attack points, but it doesn't end here, since now I am going to activate ultimate hex seal, which seals 2 cards face down you control and they remain like that until hex seal is destroyed.

Ed: darn now I cannot use my face downs.

Marco: precisely, now go my wicked eraser acidic breath on blade edge.

Ed's LP: 5600.

Ed: but that means your eraser loses 1000 points.

Marco: for the time being but still you must play a card.

Ed: well then my turn, (I must find a way to break that hex seal) draw, oh boy!

Edd: yes Ed drew a good card!

Eddy: true Ed really has the luck of the draw!

Ed: and now I activate mystical space typhoon destroying your hex seal spell card, and use rampart blasters ability once again!

Marco's LP: 4900.

Marco: good move.

Ed: and then I will switch all of my monsters to defense mode and end my turn.

Marco: very well then my move, wicked eraser attack his rampart blaster.

Rampart blaster dissolves into a dark liquid.

The wicked eraser: ATK/DEF: 3000.

Ed: no rampart blaster.

Marco: and I end my turn.

Ed: well then my move, I will activate my face down elemental recharge which gives me 1000 life points per elemental hero I destroy, and I destroy all of them.

Ed's LP: 8600.

Ed: and then I will activate my other face down monster reborn to use blade edge once again.

Marco: but this means my eraser is down to 1000 attack points.

Ed: yes and that's just enough to destroy the eraser.

Marco's LP: 2500.

Ed: yes, wait what is happening?

Marco: my eraser's ability activates when it is destroyed destroying all cards on the field.

Ed: no blade edge.

Marco: and this is my turn now and I will activate 2 fiends sanctuary and dark blood, both give me 1 token each enough to summon the second wicked god, come forth the wicked dread root.

A huge demon with muscular appearance and dressed in skulls appears in the field.

Marco: and this big guy is the opposite of obelisk.

Edd: so that means it has.

Marco: 4000 attack and defense points and its special ability is just as menacing halving all other monsters attack points and defense points.

Marco: now go wicked dreadroot attack Ed directly, putrefying hell punch.

Eds LP: 4600.

Eddy: that blow almost took half his life points.

Ed: guess its my move now.

Ed: and I am going to activate dark factory of mass production bring back burstinatrix and clay man to my hand, and then I will activate pot of greed drawing 2 cards, and fuse together my four basic heroes and summon the coolest of them all, elemental hero electrum.

A golden hero with static bolts around him bursts into the field.

Ed: and even if it goes down to 1450 attack, it gains 500 attack points per attribute on the field and he has five giving him a grand 3950 attack.

Marco: close but not enough to my dread root.

Ed: for now but with this card H-heated hearth my electrum gains 500 attack, atk: 4450, enough to wipe out your dread root.

Electrum unleashes a lighting bolt and the dread root punches it only to dissolve into a dark liquid.

Marco's LP: 2050.

Orterbo: incredible he defeated the 2 first wicked gods all by himself.

Eddy: way to go ed he is only 2050 life points short.

Marco: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, fools this is the end for all of you.

A great shroud of darkness surrounds Marco's draw.

Marco: first I will use this spell card last offering and this is how it works, I give up all my life points but this allows me to summon a wicked god from my hand regardless of its tribute needs.

Ed: but you lose!

Marco: but this spell card prevents me from losing until my wicked god is destroyed.

Orterbo: where in for it now.

Edd: for what.

Eddy: probably the toughest of those 3 wicked gods.

Marco: and it is, come forth the wicked avatar!

A huge black sphere appears on the field.

Ed: this is the dark ra?

Marco: Precisely my friend and its attack points come from the highest attack on the field plus 100, thus always being the strongest monster on the field.

The wicked avatar transforms into a darkened version of electrum.

Ed: I cant beat that thing its indestructible in battle and has the immunity of everything how could I beat something like that.

Marco: time for you to kneel on your master, go wicked avatar darkness shroud.

Eds LP: 4500.

Orterbo: I know what you are thinking it may be minimal damage but the mental damage the avatar causes to its victims may leave them dead before the duel ends.

Edd: Ed you must figure out a way to destroy it.

Eddy: here ed take this 4 cards.

Marco: it is illegal to help in a duel.

Eddy: im not helping him, I am returning his cards,

Ed: (looks around) limiter removal, cyber dragon, 2 primal seeds, thanks Eddy!

Ed: my move and I will special summon cyber dragon and normal summon wrought wheeler and then I will fuse them to summon chimera tech fortress dragon which gains 1000 atk per machine used in its summoning.

Marco: it is still no match for the wicked avatar.

Ed: but not with this, activate D.D imitation spell card.

Marco: and how is that useless card going to help you.

Ed: because all cards that are sent to the graveyard this turn are removed from play, and then I will activate limiter removal and diank keto the cure master.

Ed's LP: 5500.

Ed: and just wait since I activate primal seed and recover my limiter removal and my dian keto and then I will activate my second primal seed recovering my D.D imitation and my first primal seed.

Orterbo: an infinity loop.

Edd: I knew he could do it.

Sarah: go big brother!

Rolf: you go Ed boy.

Kevin: dork power dork.

Nazz: can't believe I did not have lines since chapter 7, oops I broke the fourth wall.

Jonny: me too nazz, but still I loved watching the duels.

Ed: and I will repeat the process until my life points and my chimera tech dragon reach infinity!

Marco: but still my avatar gains 100 more points.

Ed: but since infinity has no limit both of our monsters are destroyed.

The wicked avatar fades, and Marco collapses.

Orterbo: finally we can seal these cards forever.

Marco: ugh where am I.

Ed: I saved you from possession Mr. Champion.

Marco: possession?  
Xandreol: you mean you don't remember?

Duedrad: well then I guess its better this way.

Remfim: now we can finally become pros.

Ed: but I want to duel the real Marco's deck.

Marco: of course after all we haven't dueled yet.

Edd: amnesia is sure quite messy.

Eddy: why does Ed get all the good stuff?

Ed: yay one more duel!

Orterbo: well so be it the final duel will take place in the coast of the island.

Kevin: this means we can surf and watch the duel.

Nazz: cool, I can't wait to see it.

Marco: well what are we waiting for lets go.


	14. Chapter 14: Exodia buisness

Chapter 14: the really real final duel.

All the academy students and the peach creek students are at the bay while Ed and Marco are preparing for the duel.

Marco: hope you're ready.

Ed: whenever you are!

DUEL

Marco: I will summon Exodia's servant, and his ability lets me sacrifice it and pay 1000 life points to bring a Exodia piece from my deck to my hand, and by removing the top card of my deck I can summon another Exodia's servant from my deck and I think I will repeat this two more times.

Ed: oh no he is 2 pieces away from completing Exodia.

Marco's LP: 4000.

Marco: and I will end my turn my activating defenders of stone summoning 4 stone warrior tokens with 1200 defense points.

Ed: well then my turn, and now I will activate polymerization and fuse my four basic heroes to summon electrum.

Edd: electrum on his first turn!

Eddy: Ed always surprises!

Ed: and now I will attack your first stone warrior, and activate de fusion and separate my 4 heroes and I will attack with Sparkman and burstinatrix, destroying 2 of your stone warriors.

Marco: impressive move.

Ed: but im not done yet I will also use card destruction discarding all cards in our hands and drawing new ones.

Marco: good bye 3 pieces of Exodia.

Ed: yes, I know end my turn.

Marco: I will draw, and now I activate the spell in my graveyard ritual of the ultimate forbidden lord, and this spell card lets me summon exodios the ultimate forbidden lord, but first I needed at least 3 exodia parts in my graveyard, then I put all but 2 of them into my hand and put all the parts of exodia in my deck into my hand, allowing me to summon exodios the ultimate forbidden lord.

A look alike to exodia with smaller size and more human appearance is casted into the field.

Ed: but its points are not determined.

Marco: exodios attack points are the number of exodia parts in my grave multiplied by 1000, and whenever it attacks I discard a exodia card in my hand to the graveyard, and when I throw all 3 remaining parts I win the duel.

Ed: oh no.

Marco: oh and exodios cannot be destroyed in battle and has a spell, trap and monster ability blanket of cards you control.

Ed: youre kidding right?

Marco: I am afraid I am not and this is going to show you why, go exodios attack avian, lightning fire flash.

Exodios launches a black fire from his hand and becomes mor muscular.

Eddy's LP: 6000.

Marco: I set 2 cards face down and I end my turn.

Ed: my turn then and I will use fusion recovery and call back avian and polymerization and fuse burstinatrix and avian to form flame wingman, and I will use the same spell again with magical stone excavation by sending blade edge and wildhearth to my graveyard and fuse Sparkman and flame wingman to form elemental hero shining flare wingman!

Marco: shiny but cant it even beat my exodios it only has 2500 attack points.

Ed: for now but I will also use its ability which increases its attack by 300 per elemental hero in my graveyard, and I have 10, giving him 5500 attack points, go shining flare wingman attack exodios.

Marco: exodios can't be destroyed in battle.

Ed: but you still take a hit.

Marco's LP: 1500.

Marco: my move and I activate my face down guard of the forbidden one trap which cancels any damage to me this and the next turn, and now I will attack with exodios sending another exodia part to my graveyard.

Ed: but my shining flare wingman is not destroyed.

Marco: but I don't take damage nor I lose.

Ed: well then my turn and I will set a card and end my turn.

Marco: very well, guess it's my turn and I will att-

Ed: wait, I activate peace flag, which cancels your battle phase.

Marco: (………………………….).

Ed: c'mon just end your turn and I will win this.

Marco: I will activate my other face down wrath of the forbidden lord, and all effects you activated this turn were not activated, and my exodios did attack and finally all pieces are in place and exodia's seal is broken.

Ed: uh oh.

Marco: come forth exodia the forbidden one.

A pentagram star appears behind Marco from which exodia appears.

Marco: Exodia obliterate!

Exodia launches a blast from his both hands and evaporates shining flare wingman.

Ed: I lost.

Marco: c'mon Ed step up, never kneel on defeat.

Ed: thanks Mr. Champion.

Eddy: whoa Ed great duel.

Edd: nothing to be disappointed my friend.

Sarah: well Ed for the very first time I am not going to tell mom.

Kevin: at least you won the last one.

Rolf: Rolf respects his Ed boy pal, even in defeat you proved to be strong.

Jimmy: that was better than a my little pony marathon

Jonny: I was really excited.

Nazz: too bad Ed didn't win, oh well you don't win all the time.

Marco: yes but I think we are even my friend, but from now on you must hope we shall meet again and prove which of us is stronger.

Ed: yes Mr. Champion.

Orterbo: well my pupils looks that you must go to your boat.

Marco: goodbye nexus academy.

Duedrad: time to go pro.

Remfim: I can't wait to be on TV.

Xandreol: and have our own printed records.

Ed: good bye.

Edd: good luck at the pro duels.

Eddy: hope you make lots of cash.

All of the peach creek kids and the whole school give a great goodbye to their best students and the Eds cant stop thinking about their next adventures at the nexus academy.


	15. Chapter 15: Jonny's time to shine

Chapter 15: Jonny's time to shine.

Ed: Eddy, come quick.

Eddy: what's happening?

Ed: Jonny is going to duel bearded man.

Eddy: you mean Ortan.

Ed: no time Eddy.

Ed grabs Eddy from his arm and runs toward the outskirts of the Red dorm.

Edd: you two are just in time.

Eddy: for the third time what's going on around here?

Edd: Jonny as you have seen hasn't dueled anyone since he lost in the tournament so right now if he doesn't defeat Ortan he will be expelled.

Eddy: well it's about time we see Jonny duel.

Ortan: Well young lads are you ready to be mopped down the floor.

Jonny: I and plank will never lose to you.

Ortan: then lets get on to it.

DUEL

Jonny: I will go first, and I am going to summon wood soldier in defense mode, ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000, and use sap of life granting me 1000 life points and 500 more per wood monster I have out on the field.

Jonny's LP: 9500.

Jonny: then I will end my turn.

Ortan: here goes, I am now going to summon sand doodle bug in attack mode and since your wood soldier is a level 3 lad I get to destroy it.

Sand drives over the wood soldier.

Ortan: and now my sand doodle bug attacks you directly.

Jonny's LP: 8300.

Ortan: and that's all for now.

Jonny: my move, and I will summon lumberjack in attack mode, ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800, then I am going to use his special effect that lets me remove a wood monster in my graveyard and special summon all its copies from my deck.

Eddy: whoa I never thought Jonny was good.

Edd: wood monsters are perfect swarmers and always have an advantage up their sleeves.

Jonny: and then I am going to attack with my lumberjack and destroy your sand doodle bug.

Ortan's LP: 7600.

Jonny: and now all my wood monsters strike at you.

Ortan's LP: 5600.

Ortan: good one, but this is going to even things up, as I will summon 8-claws scorpion.

A blue scorpion with 8 legs and large fangs burrows from the ground.

Ortan: I am going to use scorpion fear.

Edd: not that one.

Eddy: why not?

Ortan: because, during this turn all of your monsters with 1700+ defense are flipped face down and lose all their defense points, and as a plus if I discard the top 5 cards of my deck and a monster I control can attack all of your monsters, and you take difference damage, and don't forget that my 8-claws scorpion attack when attacking a face down monster becomes 2400.

Jonny: no my precious timber.

8-claws scorpion clashes the wooden monsters with his 8 claws.

Jonny's LP: 800.

Ortan: and I will set a card.

Eddy: whoa that Ortan guy is sure good.

Edd: his scorpion deck can easily do lots of damage even with weak monsters.

Jonny: it's my turn now and I will summon rotten wood lion, ATK: 1600 DEF: 0.

A bark lion full of moss appears onto the field.

Jonny: and this big guy gains 300 attack points per wood monster in my graveyard, giving him a grand total of 2500 attack points.

Jonny: and next I am going to use branch muscle increasing any wood monsters atk by 1000.

Ortan: uh oh!

Jonny: and now I will attack your 8 claws scorpion, go rotten claw attack.

Ortan's LP: 2400.

Eddy: great Jonny just took away 3200 of his life points.

Edd: but still the duel continues.

Jonny: and then I will set a card and end my turn.

Ortan: you are good but not good enough, since I will activate my face down, scorpion retribution and this neat little card lets me remove scorpion monsters from my graveyard as if they were tribute for a summon, and I will remove my 8-claws scorpion to summon my millennium scorpion.

A huge blue scorpion with a millennium eye burrows from a dark hole.

Ortan: and if you think that is all I will equip it with huge stinger giving it 1500 atk points.

Eddy: now that is a big tail.

Ortan: now go millennium scorpion eat up his rotten wood lion.

Jonny's LP: 500.

Ortan: oh and I forgot to tell ya, my scorpion gains 500 atk every time he defeats a monster.

The millennium scorpion's claw becomes bigger.

Edd: that is 4000 atk!

Ortan: your move baldy.

Jonny: good, I will use my face down wood kings call, and this spell card lets me remove wood monsters from my grave and summon my wood king.

A huge tree wearing a crown and a flower scepter uproots in Jonny's side.

Jonny: oh and his attack points are equal to the number of removed wood monsters multiplied by 900.

ATK: 3600.

Jonny: go wood king attack his millennium scorpion.

Ortan: your monster is destroyed and my scorpion grows 500 points stronger and you lose 400 life points.

Ed: but he won't win then.

Jonny's LP: 100.

Jonny: you forget my wood king's second ability.

Ortan: hows that?

Jonny: if my wood king is sent to the graveyard, you take damage equal to the monster's atk that destroyed wood king.

Ortan: that means I lose.

Ortan's LP: 0.

Jonny: yeah plank we won, that means we don't get expelled.

Ortan: good job bald kid, you proved yourself worthy enough to remain in here.

Ed: Jonny won!

Eddy: I knew baldy could do it.

Edd: after all he is a Ra yellow.

Jonny: lets celebrate with some maple syrup.

Ed: yay maple syrup!

Ortan: MAPLE SYRUP!


	16. Chapter 16: attack of the slime duelist

Chapter 16: the attack of the slime duelist…….IN 3-D!

Ed: ah so pretty sky, right my elemental heroes.

Avian: yes after all I am a flying hero.

Sparkman: yeah and you do nothing else.

Avian: what do you mean by that!

Sparkman: oh look at me I am avian and I have 1000 attack and defense points.

Avian: why you!

Clayman: c'mon guys lets stop fighting!

Ed: yeah buddies after all you all help me win my duels.

Sparkman: but I do way more, I mean I appear in more fusions.

Avian: LIAR!

Clayman: watch out, slime attack!

A blue blot covers Ed.

Ed: eww, alien mucus.

Cian: I see you met my slime friends.

Ed: why did you cover me with your mutant blot!

Cian: because big twerp I am going to duel you and become the best at the academy.

Ed: okay friend but don't go crying when you lose.

Cian: like I will.

DUEL.

Ed: I will go first, and I will summon elemental hero Sparkman in attack mode, then I will lay down a face down and end my turn.

Cian: guess it's my move, and I will summon slime warrior in attack mode, ATK: 1600.

A slime creature with a huge sword morphs in.

Cian: and its ability decreases the ATK of all non slime monsters by 300.

Ed: then my Sparkman is now weaker.

Cian: precisely NOW GO SLIME WARRIOR DESTROY HIS SPARKMAN!

Ed: activate face down card hero barrier, and my hero is protected.

Cian: that was just luck, I will end by setting 2 face downs and end my turn.

Ed: okay my turn, and I will summon elemental hero wild heart in defense mode and I will set this card face down and end my turn.

Cian: okay then, I will activate slime draw which lets me discard a slime monster from my hand and draw 2 new cards, then I will activate my 2 face downs, slime quickness and slime reproduction!

Ed: what are those?

Cian: these 2 cards, slime quickness lets me special summon all slime monsters from my hand in any position I want but I lose 1500 life points, and I special summon slime king in attack mode ATK: 2200 DEF: 2000 and slime defender in defense mode DEF: 2000.

Cian's LP: 6500.

Ed: gulp!

CIan: and that is not all since my other face down slime reproduction special summons a slime monster from my graveyard, and I choose slime dog ATK: 1500.

Cian: and onto their special abilities, my slime king raises the power of all my slime monsters by 300 atk/def and reduces all other by 300, plus my slime defender reduces all other monsters defense by 300, and my slime dog has piercing damage ability just to let you know.

E-hero wildhearth atk: 900 def: 1000, Sparkman atk: 1000 def: 800.

Cian: first I will attack with slime dog against your Sparkman.

Ed's LP: 7300.

Cian: and now I will attack with slime warrior.

Ed: activate face down hero signal, bringing a level 4 or below hero from my deck, and I choose my elemental hero clayman.

Cian: big deal, go my slime warrior destroy his clayman, and now my slime king attacks your Sparkman.

Ed: my turn and I will set this card and end my turn.

Cian: seems that you don't draw polymerization, want to know why?

Ed: why?

CIan: you idiot I stole it from your deck while you were sleeping in the grass!

Ed: um so what it's your turn now?

Cian: yes it is and I will activate the continuous spell slime castle.

A huge watery castle morphs behind Cian.

Cian: and its effect gives 200 atk to all my slime monsters for each slime monster I have out on the field, giving them a 800 atk boost, Slime king ATK: 3300, Slime warrior ATK: 2700 ,Slime dog ATK: 2500.

Ed: now that's slime.

Cian: and I will attack.

Ed: I activate threatening roar.

Cian: you are just delaying your inevitable defeat.

Ed: you think so, but this card emergency call brings an elemental hero from my deck to my hand and I choose burtinatrix, and I will use power polymerization fuse it together with avian and form elemental hero flame wingman, and whenever it battles you take 1000 points of damage.

Cian: it only has 1500 atk due to my slime monster abilities and it doesn't reaches my monsters attack.

Ed: yeah but with this card skyscraper everything will change.

A city comes out of nowhere surrounding the 2 players.

Ed: and this equip spell cleansing water cancels all atk decreasing effects on wingman.

Cian: but that means it goes back to 2100!

Ed: exactly and that's not all since I am going to equip it with rubble inducer.

Cian: and how does it work.

Ed: whenever the equipped monster destroys a monster you take damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack points.

Cian: oh no!

Ed: and I will attack your slime warrior, thus increasing my wingman's attack towards 3100.

Elemental hero flame wingman scorches the slime monster.

Cian's LP: 5100

Ed: and you take 2700 twice thanks to wingman's ability plus the rubble inducer.

Cian's LP: 0

Ed: see stealing wont help you at all.

Cian: oh well, guess I just need to try harder the next time.

Ed: you should try talking with your monsters you know?

Cian: uh okay.

Ed: and now I will sleep.


	17. Chapter 17: no needle no glory

Chapter 17: needle trap.

Edd: finally I am promoted to obelisk blue.

Ed: yay my friend is going better and better!

Ed hugs double d.

Eddy: Ed you're not letting him breathe.

Ed: sorry double d.

Edd: it's okay Ed.

Orterbo: are you prepared for your promotion duel.

Edd: yes Orterbo whom am I facing.

Orterbo: an obelisk blue student called carl.

Edd: well then what are we waiting for.

(At the duel arena)

Orterbo: students today's duel will be between Double d from Ra yellow and Carl from obelisk blue, if double d wins he will be promoted to obelisk blue but if he loses he will have to wait the whole year.

Carl: hope you are ready to lose sock head.

Eddy: hey I am the only one who can tell him that!

Edd: it doesn't matter eddy, after all I am going to win.

Carl: you talk to much, hope you act as you speak.

DUEL.

Carl: I will go first and I will set this monster face down, and lay another face down.

Edd: okay my turn then and I will summon ancient gear knight in attack mode and activate the field spell gear town lowering my gears tribute needs by 1.

Carl: big deal.

Edd: you think so, go my knight attack his face down monster.

Carl: reaveal flip monster, needle worm.

Edd: that means 5 of my cards are dumped.

Carl: exactly, but I will also activate skull invitation and whenever cards are sent to the graveyard we take 300 points of damage per card, but I lose only 300 life points while you lose 1500.

Carl's LP: 7700.

Edd's LP: 6500.

Edd: oomph, I will end my turn by setting a card.

Carl: I was hoping you said that, since I will summon this face down monster, and then I will set 3 cards face down.

Ed: cmon ugly dude do something interesting.

Edd: I will activate my face down heavy storm.

Carl: activate counter trap magic jammer and just by discarding a card.

Carl's LP: 7400.

Carl: I negate your heavy storm.

Edd: remember it's still my turn, and I will normal summon ancient gear beast and attack your face down monster with my knight.

Carl: you are really dumb, since it's my second needle worm.

Edd: (darn I must stop attacking carelessly), I set a card.

Carl: and you lose 1500 life points and 5 cards.

Edd's LP: 5000.

Carl: guess it's my move, and I will activate my face down trap borrowing, which lets me give the effect of a trap card I have set on the field to you.

Eddy: but why would he do that?

Carl: because my face down is needle bug nest, which obliges the player who uses it to send the top 5 cards from his deck into the graveyard.

Edd's LP: 3500.

Carl: and I will end my turn by setting another monster face down.

Edd: my turn, and I will use 2 upstart goblins.

Carl: that means you lose 600 life points and I win 2000, and you shortened your deck to 15 cards.

Edd's LP: 2900.

Carl's LP: 9700.

Edd: and I will use ancient gear factory and ancient gear workshop to call back my ancient gear golem and I will remove 2 ancient gear soldiers in my graveyard and special summon it into the field.

Carl: that's 600 less life point's loser.

Edd's LP: 2300.

Edd: and I will attack you with my ancient gear beast.

Carl: tough luck lose, you hitted the bait of my third needle worm.

Carl's LP: 9400.

Edd's LP: 800.

Eddy: what is double d doing.

Edd: you just gave me the path to victory, go life equalizer.

Carl: but that means.

Edd: if your life points surpass mine by 8000 or more both of our life points become 3000.

Carl: oh no that means.

Edd: you are toast against my golem.

Edd: go ancient gear golem mechanized melee.

The giant robot smashes Carl.

Carl's LP: 0.

Eddy: way to go Double d!

Ed: double d won Eddy!

Orterbo: congratulations double d, feel at home at your new dorm.

Edd: thanks mister Orterbo.


	18. Chapter 18: fury from the deepWAY DEEP

Chapter 18: fury from the deep (WAY DEEP)

The eds arrive at the coast after the Flip effect monster class.

Rolf: hello ed boys care to eat some fresh fish with Rolf.

Ed: Yeah im really hungry.

Edd: thank you Rolf (don't barf double d).

Eddy: yeah sure after all we didn't even have breakfast at the red dorm.

Edd: why not.

Eddy: all packages of breakfast belonging to the red dorm were suddenly start to disappear.

Edd: this is quite mysterious.

Rolf: wait Ed boys Wilfred smells something fishy, tell me Wilfred what do you smell.

Wilfred: OINK BROINK.

Rolf: Wilfred smells third class bisques and pancakes with hot sauce.

Ed: that's our breakfast!

Eddy: quick take us there.

Rolf: okay Ed boys, WILFRED take Rolf and his friends to the site of the smell.

The eds and Rolf hang on to Wilfred who quickly speeds up.

Rolf: we are almost there.

Eddy: this pig is going to fast, stop it Rolf.

Rolf: STOP WILFRED.

Wilfred stops running in front of a submarine and edd is sent flying towards it.

Edd: ouch, what is a submarine doing around here?

Ed: can I eat it Eddy.

Eddy: of course not lumpy, let's go inside.

Rolf: I will accompany my friends inside this huge metal monster.

Edd: hush, I hear voices.

Eddy: quick through the ventilation.

Ed: look our breakfast, some obelisk blues are eating it.

Edd: shut up Ed they might hear us.

Urchin: ha ha, this is great we get extra rations and we starve those loser reds.

Flint: your right boss this submarine really helps us to steal the food.

Taw: and its all for us.

Ed breaks out of the ventilation.

Ed: you stay there evildoers.

Flint: huh?

Eddy: why do you steal our food?

Edd: its not correct to do such things.

Urchin: well look here, 3 great preys that will get busted.

Edd: busted.

Flint: yeah busted, since we are gonna take off, and they will find you here and you will get expelled.

Rolf: you will do no such thing girly boy.

Urchin: what did you say?

Rolf: if you want to escape, you must fight in a duel with Rolf.

Urchin: if that's how you want to play it.

Flint: you better watch out, the boss Is one of the best.

Taw: after all he is the best Water player in the academy.

Edd: well see.

Rolf: let's go.

DUEL.

Rolf: me first, and I am going to summon gene warped warwolf in attack mode and set this card face down, that's all.

Urchin: that's all; well I will be more productive, since I will activate the spell a legendary ocean!

A deep sea castle and weed surround the submarine.

Urchin: and since my monsters lose a level I can easily summon this guy, giga gagagigo.

A robotic reptile with mechanical parts appears.

Urchin: and that's not all since I will use double summon to summon my terror king salmon.

A huge fish with a sharp mouth blots out of the water.

Urchin: and they both gain 200 attack, Giga ATK: 2650 Salmon: 2600, and I will use them to attack.

Rolf: activate threatening roar, your attacks are negated.

Urchin: you are just delaying your defeat, I will set a face down and that's all for now.

Rolf: my move, and Rolf will summon enraged battle ox, and I will activate the spell card future fusion and send des kangaroo and my big koala to the graveyard, and equip my gene warped war wolf with axe of despair, ATK: 3000.

Urchin: so make your move attack.

Rolf: yes, go gene warped war wolf attack his terror king salmon.

Urchin: activate face down tornado wall.

3 twin tornados surround urchin.

Urchin: and as long this twisters are with me all battle damage and effect damage becomes 0, but a legendary ocean must remain on the field.

Rolf: so what, Rolf sets a face down.

Urchin: very well then my move and I will sacrifice my giga gagagigo to summon levia dragon deadelus, ATK: 2800.

Rolf: activate face down Pyro clock of destiny, moving the turn count by 1, making future fusion with only 1 turn left.

Urchin: you won't have the time since now I sacrifice a legendary ocean to destroy all cards on the field but deadelus.

Rolf: no future fusion!

Urchin: and you are wide open, attack deadelus.

Rolf's LP: 5400.

Urchin: and I will use the spell terraforming to bring back a legendary ocean from my deck to my hand, and use it.

Edd: this guy is really good; he recycles a legendary ocean and repeats the deadelus method.

Rolf: My move and I will use silent doom and monster reborn, and bring back my des kangaroo and my big koala.

Urchin: tough luck, I will sacrifice a legendary ocean…

Rolf: not so fast I activate land morph, which destroys any field spell and brings another from my deck such as gaia power.

A huge tree stands before rolf.

Urchin: no way.

Rolf: of course, now Rolf uses polymerization and fuse des kangaroo and big koala to form, MASTER OF OZ, which has 4700 attack thanks to gaia power.

A huge green koala kangaroo boxer hops into the field.

Rolf: and I will use the spell beast fangs, which inflict 500 points damage to you whenever a beast I control destroys a monster, and now Master of oz OUTBACK ATTACK.

Master of oz destroys levia dragon deadelus.

Urchin's LP: 5900.

Rolf: and for beast fang.

Urchin's LP: 5400.

Rolf: and now rolf uses de- fusion which separates Big koala and Des kangaroo, and now go my beasts destroy The girly boy.

Urchin's LP: 0.

Urchin: no way!

Taw: boss are you okay?

Flint: we are going to get expelled.

Rolf: unless you return the food to the red dorm, Rolf won't unleash his fury on you three.

Urchin/Flint/Taw: okay!

Ed: finally we are going to eat pancakes Eddy.

Eddy: sure thing Ed.


	19. Chapter 19: fooling around

Chapter 19: fooling around.

Eddy: finally pancakes with maple syrup!

Ed: I love them with gravy eddy!

Ortan: you likin the breakfast.

Eddy: sure Ortan but why did you came here.

Ortan: to tell you that your promotion duel is going to start right now.

Eddy: WHAT!

Ortan: you better move quickly if you want to get on time.

Eddy: Ed let's run!

Ed: okay Eddy just let me finish my pancakes.

Eddy grabs edd from his mono brow.

Eddy: no time lumpy.

They run off towards the duel arena.

Edd: good thing you arrived Eddy your duel is about to start.

Eddy: who am I going to send flying double d.

Edd: a very good obelisk blue student eddy, he is called Randolph.

Eddy: I don't care about names, just about the duel.

Edd: well eddy if you are so confident you should start right now.

Eddy: thanks sock head.

At the duel dome

Orterbo: today's promotion duel will be between Obelisk blue Randolph and Slifer red Edd.

Randolph: hope you like a good laugh, since I will laugh this one out.

Eddy: sure thing comedian.

DUEL.

Randolph: comedians laugh first, and I will summon Needle clown in attack mode, 0/0.

Eddy: but why a monster with 0 attack and defense points.

Randolph: and I will activate double show, which lets me special summon a level 1 monster from my hand, such as my Disappearing clown, 0/0.

Eddy: another clown monster.

Randolph: oh and now their special abilities, once each turn my needle clown forces you to send the top 3 cards from your deck to the grave, and disappearing clown removes all of our cards in our graveyard from play.

Edd: what a strategy, knocking off Eddy's deck and removing his cards from play.

Randolph: and ill end my laugh with this face down.

Eddy: here goes, and I will summon marauding captain and summon another marauding captain, then I am going to attack.

Randolph: face down activate, Comedians peace this little continuous trap, makes all my 0/0 monsters indestructible in battle and switches them to defense mode.

Eddy: crud, I will set a card and end my turn, and 2 of my cards are removed.

Randolph: My move folks and I will activate clown artillery, this spell card deals 800 points of damage can only be activated by sending one card in my deck to the graveyard and I can search my deck for another by sending another one, so I guess I will send 6 cards and use all my three.

Edd: that's 2400 damage!

Dozens of miniature clowns blast eddy away.

Eddy's LP: 5600.

Randolph: and folks I am not done yet since one of my 6 cards I removed from the game where my 3 clown bombs you take 500 damage per bomb, isn't that hilarious.

Eddy's LP: 4100.

Randolph: where's your sense of humor three hairs, oh well I think I will end my turn, oh and remember 2 of your cards go away.

Eddy: (darn I mustn't let him do that combo again or else he will demolish me) I draw, and I will summon command knight and that's all for now, (2 of eddy's cards are sent to the graveyard)

Randolph: guess if you don't laugh by yourself I am going to make you laugh, here goes The shows back spell card, and this spell card returns 6 cards in my removed zone, 5 to the bottom of my deck and put 1 in my hand, and I choose clown artillery.

Edd: oh no he is going to do the combo again.

Randolph: And here goes, I will repeat the clown artillery combo, sending 6 cards from my deck to the graveyard and use my 3 clown artilleries.

Eddy's LP: 1700.

Randolph: oh and don't forget my bomb clowns, which deal 500 damage each.

Eddy's LP: 200.

Randolph: I guess today's show is mine.

Eddy: oh yeah?

Randolph: what!

Eddy: here goes, and I will remove from play my 3 warriors in order to fusion summon my Klanorian crystal knight, 0/0.

A huge knight made of icicles appears from a dark mist.

Eddy: and now for its special ability, whenever it battles the damage it does it's the difference of our life points.

Randolph: what?!

Eddy: Klanorian crystal knight attack his needle clown.

Randolph's LP: 200.

Eddy: oh and that's not all after it attacks its removed from play and you lose life points equal to the attack of one of my monsters that I removed in order to summon this card, such as my marauding captain.

Randolph: no where's the fun in that?

Eddy: I win.

Randolph's LP: 0.

Orterbo: we have a winner, Eddy from the red dorm.

Eddy: yeah I am an obelisk blue!

Ed: but what about me.

Orterbo oh don't worry Ed you will have your promotion duel tomorrow.

Ed: yay!


	20. Chapter 20: dueling the pipsqueak

Chapter 20: dueling the pipsqueak

Ed: yay tomorrows the big duel!

Eddy: you are lucky lumpy, after all all three of us will become obelisks.

Edd: dear me what is happening there.

Some obelisk blues are beating up a small Ra yellow.

Ed: I will save you friend, take this evil doers.

Ed grabs a tree and hits them obviously sending them flying.

Plip: thanks, the names Plip.

Ed: we are Ed, Edd and Eddy.

Plip: Ed?

Ed: yes that is my name.

Plip: um I think I should get going.

Edd: hey wait.

Eddy: what a weirdo we save him and run away.

Edd: well Eddy, you don't see every day a kid lifting a spruce tree single handedly.

Eddy: but why would he run away.

Ed: oh well tomorrows the big duel!

Eddy: yeah lumpy.

Tomorrow :D

Ed goes to the duel dome.

Ed: I am here ready for the big duel.

Orterbo: hope you are ready, because your opponent is waiting right here.

Ed: huh its little guy!

Plip: my names Plip and don't call me small, because a small guy is going to mop the floor with you.

Ed: whatever you say little fella.

DUEL.

Ed: okay, I am going to use polymerization and fuse avian and burstinatrix to form flame wingman, ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200, and I will set 2 cards.

Plip: My move and I will summon clown zombie in attack mode, ATK: 1350.

Edd: but that monster is too weak to fight wingman.

Plip: but I am not done as I am going to use amulet of ambition.

A yellow amulet with a eye on it is attached to clown zombies forehead.

Plip: and its effect increases my equipped normal monsters attack by 500 for the level difference between it and a monster it battles, and I will also use burden of the mighty, which lowers your monsters attack points by 100 per level.

Flame wingman ATK: 1500.

Plip: and now I will attack with goblin zombie.

Ed: not so fast go hero barrier, your attack is negated.

Plip: very well, now I will set this card face down and that's all for now.

Ed: okay here goes, I will activate my other face down de-fusion and separating avian and burstinatrix, then I will activate righteous justice, and I will destroy your face down and burden of the mighty ( the face down is pride of the weak).

Plip: oh no, but still my clown zombie has more attack points.

Ed: for now but I will switch avian and burtinatrix to defense mode and throw another face down.

Plip: okay, I will summon agent of creation venus and I will pay 1500 life points to special summon from my deck 3 mystical shine balls.

Plip's LP: 6500.

Plip: oh and I am not done yet since I will activate mystic wok, and I will sacrifice venus and gain 1200 life points.

Plip's LP: 7900.

Plip: and I will use double summon to normal summon atlantean pikeman, and use my thousand energy card which increases all my level 2 monsters atk by 1000, but they are all destroyed at end of turn.

Ed: oh no im toast.

Plip: and now my first 2 shine balls destroy avian and burtinatrix, and my other monsters strike.

Ed's LP: 1650.

Plip: and I will lay down a face down.

Ed: my move little fella, and I will use card destruction, and I will use this new card hero from the grave, and for half my life points I can up to 5 hero's in my grave until the end of my turn, come back blade edge, Sparkman, stratos, wildhearth and burstinatrix.

Ed's LP: 825.

Plip: uh this wasn't as I planned.

Ed: go my fallen heroes.

Plip's LP: 900.

Ed: and I will end my turn.

The ghostly heroes fade away.

Plip: my move, go graceful revival, which return my atlantean pikeman, and I will end this now, go pikeman attack Ed directly.

Ed: not so fast, go face down Magic cylinder.

Plip: I wonder what it does.

Ed: it redirects all damage to you.

Plip's LP: 0.

Plip: oh no I lost.

Ed: what's the matter step up little fellow you are a great duelist but you need to sharpen up, I am going to teach you.

Plip: really?

Ed: for sure.

Edd: Ed is always friendly.

Eddy: that makes him soft.

Orterbo: and now Ed is promoted to Ra yellow, congratulations!

Ed: yay, I am yellow, FINALLY.


	21. Chapter 21: Metal and muscle

Chapter 21: Metallic confrontation.

Rolf was sitting in his room while Jonny was reading some wood conservation magazines.

Rolf: so peaceful huh Bald friend.

Jonny: yeah right plank.

Suddenly a large Ra yellow student breaks in.

Melton: hey losers I am hungry for another win, and you lousy scrubs are my dessert.

Rolf: if you think you can come into Rolf's territory and claim victory you are dumber than Hairless worm.

Melton: well if you are so confident we should duel right now scrub.

Rolf: very well girly boy.

Both duelists and Jonny go outside the yellow dorm.

Melton: hope you are ready to lose.

Rolf: Rolf never loses against honor less worms.

Jonny: who do you think will win plank.

Plank: (silence)

Jonny: you are right plank we will have to see first.

DUEL.

Rolf: rolf first, and rolf will summon gene warped war wolf in attack mode and use double summon to tribute gene warped war wolf to summon manticore of darkness ATK: 2300.

A chimera with lion head standing in two feet and with dark wings comes into the field.

Rolf: and rolf will end with monster reborn and gaia power, returning back gene warped war wolf and boosting his strength, ATK: 2500.

Melton: okay, I am going to activate the spell metal recycle, and I pay 1000 life points and send 2 cards in my hand to special summon one metal monster in my hand and graveyard.

Rolf: what?

Melton: come Metal long arm ATK: 2450 and Metal cannibal ATK: 2200.

Two huge humans with metallic plating appear one small and the other with huge arms and little legs.

Melton: and I will activate the field spell Metal shrine.

The giant tree is replaced by a temple with metallic shards and a huge fire at the end.

Melton: and all my metal monsters gain 300 atk and def; now go destroy his 2 weaklings.

Rolf's LP: 7050.

Melton: I end my turn.

Rolf: impressive move, but metal will never surpass muscle, since now I will set this monster face down and use graceful charity, and I will set this card and end my turn.

Melton: useless move, I will attack with my 2 metal monsters.

Rolf: now go des koala, now 200 of your points vanish plus 400 per card in your hand, meaning that's 400 (thinks hard)

Jonny: 5 multiplied by 400 equals 200 Rolf.

Rolf: thanks Jonny boy.

Melton's LP: 5800.

Melton: but my metal long arm still reaches you.

Rolf's LP: 4300.

Melton: I end my turn.

Rolf: ha, I will use grave fusion and remove material monsters in my grave, such as my big koala and my des kangaroo to summon master of oz!

Melton: big green fur ball.

Rolf: well this fur ball is going to beat you up, go master of oz OUTBACK ATTACK ON METAL CANNIBAL.

Melton: oh my metal monsters are indestructible in battle.

Rolf: but you still suffer damage girly boy.

Melton's LP: 3800.

Rolf: grr I will end with a face down.

Melton: time for my greatest beast to arrive, I tribute my 2 metal monsters and pay 1000 life points in order to special summon METAL HEAD.

A robotic ape with electrical ears rises from the ground.

Melton: Metal head also equips all spells in my hand to him, and since he has 4000 attack points metal muscle will make him 1000 points stronger, more than enough to beat that green fur ball of yours.

Rolf: Rolf will show you.

Melton: go Metal head electrical punch.

Rolf: go trap card beast hook which halves your monsters attack and adds it to my own.

Master of oz ATK: 6700.

Metal head ATK: 2500.

Master of oz punches Metal head in the face and an electric shock is unleashed on Melton.

Melton: uh I think I should get going now.

Rolf: run pathetic worm, Victor attack.

Melton: is that a card?

Rolf: victor is NOT A card but it does hit hard.

Victor: Beh.

Victor rams Melton and sends him flying into the water at the shore.

Rolf: victory shines again for Rolf.

Jonny: good duel Rolf, plank says you were great.

Rolf: Rolf is pleased from the compliments of bald boy and inanimate board.

Jonny: sure thing Rolf.


	22. Chapter 22: kicking the wall

Chapter 22: kicking the wall

Ed: why this is so calming, me my heroes and my gravy.

Clayman: yeah sure thing boss.

Sparkman: it feels so good to be the best.

Avian: you are right after all we haven't lost a single match.

Sparkman: dude we lost against exodia.

Avian: being beaten by exodia doesn't count.

Clayman: look dudes it's that small kid.

Ed: who?

Plip: please Ed help us.

Ed: what is happening?

Plip: some obelisk blue bullies are blocking the entrance of the card shop and are buying everything they even stole our packs.

Ed: nobody messes with my friends, ED TO THE RESCUE.

Ed and plip run towards the card shop where many duelists are standing in front of the entrance.

Ed: give these kids their cards back.

Terrance: oh yeah like you would make us.

Ed: well I will make you; if I win you will return the cards.

Terrance: but what if you lose.

Ed: I will give you my deck.

Terrance: what else do I have to lose; after all I don't lose anything.

DUEL.

Terrance: I will go first and I will set a monster face down and set another card.

Ed: okay, I am going to summon elemental hero stratos.

A hero monster with 2 whirlpools in his shoulder and metallic wings appears on the field, and I will attack your monster.

Terrance: idiot you fell for my trap go compulsory evacuation device.

Ed: not so fast, go trap jammer, your trap fades away.

Terrance: but now I flip my golem sentry, returning back your monster to your hand.

Ed: no way, but still I will end by setting this card face down.

Terrance: here goes, I will set another monster face down, and I will attack with golem sentry.

Ed's LP: 7200.

Terrance: now I will activate my golem's ability again flipping it face down, and I will set a card and end my turn.

Ed: okay, I will summon double hero, ATK: 500 DEF: 500 and its special ability special summon a hero monster from my hand such as my stratos and with its ability I can destroy spells and traps on the field equal to the number of other heroes I have out, destroying your face down.

Terrance: not my ordeal of a traveler.

Ed: and now I will activate standing orders, and this turn none of our monsters can change battle positions, and I will attack your other monster that is face down.

Terrance: it was just giant rat you fool, and that means a 1500 atk or less earth monster comes in and I summon criosphinx ATK: 1200 DEF: 2400

A sphinx with lion body and eagle legs flies in.

Ed: okay I end my turn.

Terrance: here goes, I will flip my golem sentry again to return your stratos, and I will also use tribute to the doomed, and I will discard my guardian sphinx and destroy your double hero.

Ed: my hero's effect now activates since it was sent to the graveyard all battle damage this turn is 0.

Terrance: still I will use monster reborn to bring back my guardian sphinx, and tribute my golem sentry to summon granmarg the rock monarch ATK: 2400 and its ability destroys one of your face downs.

Granmarg destroys waboku.

Terrance: perfect and now for my next card book of moon and flip my guardian sphinx into face down defense position, and that will be all.

Ed: my move, and I will use fake hero, and forced activation, and I will flip your guardian sphinx to return my stratos and prevent any harmful effects.

Terrance: but remember, criosphinx forces you to discard a card from your hand whenever monsters are returned to your hand.

Ed discards burstinarix.

Ed: and I will use another spell, pot of greed plus I will use hero recycling, which lets me send up to 3 hero monsters to my graveyard and draw 1 card, and I will set a card and end my turn.

Terrance: here comes trouble I will tribute my guardian sphinx to special summon exxod master of the guard.

A huge guardian like version of exodia rises from the ground.

Ed: but it only has 4000 defense points and no attack points.

Terrance: yes, but with shield and sword all switches, Exxod ATK: 4000 Granmarg: 1000 Criosphinx: 2400.

Terrance: and I will remove tribute to prevention from my hand and any monster I control such as my granmarg and remove one of your face downs from play.

Ed: not my mirror force.

Terrance and now you are wide open, go exxod and criosphinx attack.

Ed's LP: 800.

Terrance: guess who is going to win.

Ed: I am, and now I use miracle fusion and fuse together my avian, bubble man, burtstinatrix and my Sparkman to form elemental hero electrum.

Terrance: but that means it gains 500 atk per earth monster I control.

Ed: and I will also equip it with hero's aura which until end of turn increases its attack points for 1000 per elemental hero in my graveyard, giving him 6000 more attack points.

Terrance: wait cant we just talk this out.

Ed: to late elemental hero electrum attack exxod with elemental blast.

A huge beam of yellow energy bursts Exodd and turns it into rubble.

Terrance's LP: 0.

Ed: and now give back these kids their cards.

Terrance: whatever you say, after all you beated me fair and square.

Plip: yay for Ed.

Many students are cheering around Ed who is giving them their cards with an elf suit.

Ed: I love Christmas.

Plip: um Ed its July but its okay.

Edd: Ed there you are.

Ed: what's up double d?

Edd: Ed hasn't you heard the Negex tournament starts tomorrow.

Eddy: yeah lumpy so we better get hunting then.

Ed: yay another tournament.


	23. Chapter 23: triple trouble

Chapter 23: triple trouble.

Orterbo on screen: good morning students today starts the Negex tournament, in this tournament you must win medals from other duelists, you start with 5 and if you lose you must give 2 when you lose all of your medals you are out of the tournament, those who reach the highest medal quantity 50 will only be 2 and will duel to become king of the academy.

Ed: oh thank you for your knowledge great television man.

Edd: for the last time Ed his name is Orterbo.

Eddy: don't waste time on it double d.

Jonny: there you are.

Rolf: yes Jonny boy and Rolf where looking for you.

Eddy: for what.

Rolf: 3 duelists want to duel you Ed boys.

Eddy: this'll be easy.

Edd: now Eddy we shouldn't underestimate the others.

Ed: this will be fun.

The Eds walk into the woods only to be confronted by 3 students, one obelisk blue, and 2 Ra yellows.

Kyle: glad you came.

Sam: and now you will lose.

Ralph: cuz you will bet all your medals.

Eddy: good deal, 3 duels in 1.

Edd: so who will it be gentlemen?

Ralph: I will take on the small one.

Sam: I will take the ridiculous sock head.

Kyle: and I will beat the Mono browed.

Ed: you're on!

Eddy's Duel

Ralph: my turn and I will activate two man cell battle.

Eddy: great now both of us get a extra summon at the end of our turns.

Ralph: now little man, not with this my privatization card which cancels any benefiting effect to you and it only goes to me.

Edd: talk about greed.

Ralph: and now for my first summon go goblin elite attack force, ATK: 2200, and thanks to two man cell battle a level 4 monster comes in such as my goblin attack force, ATK: 2300.

Eddy: that's 2 big beat sticks.

Ralph: you bet they are and now I will end my turn with a face down.

Eddy: My move and I will summon D.D assailant in defense mode DEF: 1600. And with a face down that is all for now.

Ralph: go permanent battle stations, this continuous trap card forces our monsters to always remain in face up attack position.

Edd: that's a benefit for Ralph since his monsters switch position whenever they attack but with this card they will always terrorize the field.

Ralph: and now I will summon giant orc, and I will attack D.D assailant with goblin elite attack force.

Eddy's LP: 7500.

Eddy: don't forget any monster that battles this one gets removed at the end phase.

Ralph: but that doesn't mean my other monsters are stopped, go giant orc and goblin attack force.

Eddy's LP: 2000.

Ralph: and since it's my end phase I will bring this monster indomitable fighter lei lei, ATK: 2300.

Eddy: My turn and I will use my face down warrior speed, which lets me special summon a warrior from my hand such as my D.D feeder and its attack points are equal to the level of a warrior removed from play multiplied by 1000 and it can attack many times equal to that warriors level, I lose the game at the end of my turn but you also lose 500 monster I destroy with this card, now go D.D feeder rampaging eraser blast.

The huge demon like bluish creature unleashes green goo that eats up Ralphs four monsters.

Ralph's LP: 0.

Eddy winner: total medals 10.

Edd's duel

Edd: let's go I will summon ancient gear soldier in attack mode and end my turn with a face down.

Sam: well lets see, I will summon Des wombat, ATK: 1300 and its special ability protects me from any effect damage, and now for my four card combo.

Edd: four card combo?

Sam: yes first my two dark snake syndromes which both deal 200 damage to both of us per turn and the next the damage is doubled and repeats, and my third card swords of revealing light which negates your attacks for 3 turns and my for the last one single destruction spell card, and this spell card only lets us to destroy 1 card per turn.

Edd: what a combo, in 6 turns a single dark snake syndrome would only take away all my life points but 2 would kick me in just 5, and with those swords he locked me down, and I can only destroy 1 card per turn so that limits me whether to destroy a dark snake syndrome or the wombat.

Sam: your move and you take 400 points of damage.

Edd's LP: 7600.

Edd: my move and I will activate gear town, and with it I can normal summon ancient gear beast, ATK: 2000, then I will use tribute to the doomed and discard my ancient gear golem to destroy your des wombat, and I end my turn.

Edd's LP: 7000.

Sam's LP: 7200.

Sam: I will use pot of greed and draw 2 cards, and I will summon my second des wombat, now I end my turn taking away 1600 life points.

Edd's LP: 5400.

Edd: my move and I will use mystical space typhoon and destroy one of your dark snake syndromes, and end my turn with a face down.

Edd's LP: 3800.

Eddy: lucly double d if he would have taken the original damage from 2 dark snake syndromes he would have lost.

Sam: I summon my third wombat in defense mode, I end my turn.

Edd's LP: 600.

Edd: this ends now, I will use singleton field which removes from play all monsters we control but 1, and I choose my ancient gear soldier.

Sam: I choose my third des wombat.

Edd: but that is not all for I will play creature swap and change your des wombat for my soldier, and I will end my turn.

Sam's LP: 1600.

Sam: I will activate brain control and take back my des wombat.

Edd: not so fast go magic jammer, your spell is useless and you've lost.

Sam's LP: 0.

Edd's medals: 10.

Ed's duel

Kyle: seems that my lackeys couldn't do the dirty job for me, oh well guess it's up to me to ruin things for you.

Ed: you are going down villain.

DUEL.

Ed: I go first, and I will fuse clay man and bubble man to form mud ball man DEF: 3000, and put a face down.

Kyle: ok let's see, I will remove a card from my hand to special summon Ka Ak the red dragon.

A red slime with dragon shape morphs on the grass.

Kyle: oh and it gains 1000 attack points per card in my hand, but I must skip my normal draw phase, so I will use pot of codices.

Ed: what card?

Kyle: this ultra rare card lets me draw 3 cards from my deck thus making a total of 6, giving my dragon 6000 attack points, and now go Ka Ak destroy mudballman.

The red slime dragon unleashes a bluish energy blast towards mudballman erasing him.

Kyle: and I will end my turn.

Ed: okay, I will summon elemental hero woodsman and bring a polymerization from my deck to my hand, and I will use it to fuse ocean and woodsman and form elemental hero terra firma attack: 2500 defence: 1500, and I wiil use re-fusion to call back my elemental hero mud ball man and tribute it to increase the attack of my terra firma by its own giving it a total of 4100 attack points.

Kyle: it still does not reach my dragons attack points.

Ed: but switch modes will do, since by sending any card in my hand to the grave I switch the position of one of your monsters, and Ka Ak has no defense points, go terra firma attack Ka Ak now.

Terra firma slashes the red dragon with 2 fiery punches.

Ed: that's all for now.

Kyle: you think I am finished, think again go divine reborn, to activate this spell card I must pay half my life points, and the monster I bring back has now spell, trap and monster effect immunity.

Ed: no way.

Kyle: yes and now come back Ka Ak rise from your grave, and unleash your fury on terra firma.

Ed's LP: 7100.

Kyle: oh also whenever Ka Ak destroys a monster I get to draw a card rising its attack to 6000.

Ed: my move, I am going to summon elemental hero frost blade DEF: 800 in defense mode, then I will lay down a face down and end my turn.

Eddy: that's a new hero right.

Edd: and this ones quite tricky since it cannot be destroyed in battle by level 4 monsters or higher, nor be destroyed by monster special abilities.

Kyle: (very well then if you want to stick to defense, I will punish you for that) go I equip big bang shot to Ka Ak increasing its attack strength by 400 and giving him the trample ability, and now I will attack frost blade, go Ka Ak sonic hyper flame.

Ed's LP: 2900.

Ed: my move, and I will use scapegoat and summon 4 sheep tokens in defense mode, and I will also use polymerization to fuse ocean from my hand and frost blade to summon elemental hero absolute zero!

A warrior covered in a veil of icy blue and with snow covering him suddenly appears.

Ed: and now I will use my face down DNAtransplant and change all the attributes to WATER.

Kyle: but that means absolute zero.

Ed: gains 2500 attack points for a grand total of 5000!

Kyle: but that is still not enough to beat Ka Ak.

Ed: maybe so but with this card heroes retribution my absolute zero gains 500 attack points per hero in my grave ATK: 9000. And I will also use rubble inducer which adds the flame wingman's ability to absolute zero.

Kyle: but that means I lose.

Ed: exactly, now go absolute zero freezing blade slash on Ka Ak.

The icy hero divides the dragon in half.

Kyle's LP: 0.

Kyle: no way I had this all planned.

Eddy: well if you can't bite like tough dogs don't come in barking like a puppy.

Sam: you'll see this isn't the end.

Ralph: you haven't seen the last of us.

Ed: whatever weirdo's.

Edd: aren't you exited we have one fifth of the medals needed to become kings of the academy.

Eddy: well then let's go for the other four fifths then.


	24. Chapter 24: Ritual of incompetence

Chapter: Ritual of incompetence

Ed: look there's Jonny.

Eddy: where?

Edd: sitting in that tree stump.

Jonny: oh hello guys.

Ed: watcha doin Jonny.

Jonny: nothing I guess.

Eddy: but you have to win duels.

Suddenly a large obelisk blue covered with seals and with two fireballs in each side came close to Jonny.

Masmaram: what do we have here a little loser who can't win anything?

Jonny: who you calling loser?

Masmaram: well if you are so confident with yourself you should try on and duel me.

Jonny: you're on.

Eddy: whoa baldy got angry.

DUEL.

Jonny: I will go first, and I will summon my wood knight in attack mode ATK: 1900 and lay down 2 face downs.

Masmaram: lets see, I will summon manju of ten thousand hands, and bring a ritual spell from my deck to my hand and I will use it, go advanced ritual art and with this by sending normal monsters from my deck to the graveyard I can ritual summon any ritual monster in my hand, such as reshef the dark being, ATK: 2500 DEF: 1500.

A stone like ancient with three stones of red blue and yellow rises from the ground.

Masmaram: as for its special ability I can discard a spell card such as my black illusion ritual and control one of your monsters for one turn and take control of your wood knight, and now my Reshef and wood knight attack you directly.

Jonny's LP: 3600.

Jonny: go face down card wood tax, and if I activate this card when I take battle damage I can special summon wood monsters level 4 or less from my deck which attack does not pass the damage I took so I summon my 3 wood soldiers in defense mode and my sap farmer in defense mode ATK: 1400.

Masmaram: I will lay down a face down, I end my turn.

Jonny: my move and I will use my other face down unity of wood, which increases the attak of all my wood monsters by 500 for each wood monster on my field so they gain 2500 attack points.

Masmaram: not so fast, go reshef darkness.

Jonny: what is that card?

Masmaram: well it can only be activated when reshef is on the field, and it freezes spell and traps for this turn.

Jonny: oh no, well I switch all my monsters to defense position.

Masmaram: well then my move and I will use Reshef's aura, and increases the attack of the equipped ritual monster by 1000 and gives it piercing ability, now go Reshef attack his defense less sap farmer.

Reshef hits the small farmer and fades.

Jonny's LP: 100.

Masmaram: that would be all for now.

Jonny: here goes, I will use sap of life and gain 800 life points per wood monster on my field.

Jonny's LP: 3500.

Masmaram: so you lasted a bit longer it still doesn't matter.

Jonny: you think so, well I will summon wood protector in defense mode, DEF: 2100 and makes all my wood monsters indestructible in battle as long its face up on the field, and I will set a card now.

Masmaram: very well then I will use my magical stone excavation and discard 2 cards to get my black illusion ritual back and if you don't mind I think I will be using it, so I sacrifice my ritual raven in order to summon relingquished.

A fiendish creature with an eyeball as head and with two twin wings appears from a blot of darkness.

Masmaram: now I will absorb your wood soldier and my relinquished now has its same stats ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000, and to make things worse I will use defense boost and increase the defense of any monster in the field by 2000 points, thing is I must remove all cards in me graveyard.

Jonny: but why would you do that.

Masmaram: to increase the defense of your wood defender that is.

Edd: now that's why.

Eddy: that's why sock head?

Edd: since relinquished is involved in battle damage both Jonny and Masmaram take the hit but since Jonny is lower in life points it's an advantage towards Masmaram.

Masmaram: precisely now go my relinquished attack his wood defender.

Relinquished bounces from the wooden shield.

Jonny's LP: 400.

Masmaram's LP: 6900.

Masmaram: and I am not done yet for I will use double attack and discard my haniwa and double attack this turn.

Eddy: that means Jonny is going to lose.

Jonny: not so fast, go face down wood revenge, this card can only be activated if I have a life point gap of 6000 from your life points or more, it inflicts damage to you equal to the number of damage I took recently plus 1000 per wood monster on the field including my absorbed wood soldier.

Masmaram: that isn't possible.

Jonny: oh of course it is, now go my wood monsters.

Masmaram's LP: 0.

Jonny: hope you got your lesson.

Masmaram: of course after all you are the master now; here take 2 of my medals.

Edd: Jonny always makes a comeback at the right moment.

Eddy: yeah after Jonny's duel with Ortan he has become a great duelist so far.

Ed: I want to duel again Eddy.

Eddy: get of my head lumpy.


	25. Chapter 25: breaking the chains

Chapter 25: breaking the chains

Ed: hey Eddy can I duel you I am really bored.

Eddy: stop it Ed we are working together after all we both have the same amount of medals.

Ed: but I want to duel someone Eddy.

Edd: gentlemen we just need to be patient, many students wouldn't like to duel such experts as we are.

Eddy: you're right double d after all we are the champs.

Edd: yes Eddy, wait a minute look there.

A large bulking obelisk blue is on the front gate of the duel dome bullying some slifer reds and stealing their decks.

Ed: don't worry citizens Ed will save you.

Ed jumps and tries to sumo slam the large obelisk only to get in a tie.

Eddy: whoa that guy stopped Eds crazy sumo attack, he is no slouch.

Tranger: why if it isn't the three champs, how lucky I will take your decks and use them for myself.

Edd: please let me tell you this is incorrect and breaks the rules of our dear acade…..

Tranger grabs double d and pushes him as a ball.

Eddy: hey let go off sock head.

Edd: it hurts.

Ed: leave my friends.

Ed launches a punch only to be countered by another.

Tranger: well you seem to be the tough of the bunch.

Ed: I am a hero and I will take those decks back.

Tranger: well if you want them so badly why don't we duel for it, you win I give the decks back, you lose I take all your decks.

The Eds and Tranger get in the lonely duel dome.

Tranger: hope you don't have any future plans with those cards.

Ed: you will see who laughs at last evildoer.

DUEL.

Ed: I will summon elemental hero stratos in attack mode and bring ocean from my deck to my hand, and use polymerization to fuse ocean and woodsman and form terra firma, and that would be all for now.

Edd: two heroes in one turn, Ed sure got a lucky hand.

Eddy: you have this one in the bag lumpy.

Tranger: enough, I will use this spell card double summon and I get an extra double summon this turn.

Ed: so what that is not a big difference.

Tranger: oh yeah, well then I will summon iron chain snake, and will equip it to terra firma and it will lose 800 attack points. Terra firma ATK: 1700.

The iron covered snake surrounds Terra firma giving it a tired look.

Tranger: and for my next monster its going to be iron chain repairman ATK: 1600.

A fat but arm strong repairman with a huge hammer appears on the field.

Tranger: oh and that's not all since I will also use my tribute to the doomed spell card soo by discarding any card from my hand I get to send any of your monsters to the scrap yard.

Terra firma is surrounded by wraps and is destroyed.

Tranger: as for my snake's ability whenever it's sent to the grave the owner of the monster drops cards from his deck equal to that monsters level so say bye bye to 8 cards.

Ed: crud.

Tranger: and I will lay down 2 face downs.

Ed: okay here goes, first I will use monster reborn and call back my woodsman n defense mode, and I am going to grab the polymerization in my grave and use it to fuse avian and burstinatrix to form flame wingman, go my heroes attack his repairman.

Tranger: go face down threatening roar now you can't attack this turn.

Ed: well I will set a face down.

Tranger: my move and I will use pot of greed for two more cards, and I will use one of them go poison chain.

Ed: what does that do?

Tranger: for each face up chain monster I got out 1 of your cards goes to the graveyard that is if I don't attack, but before that my other face down, go swords of revealing light and finally but not least my monster reborn which calls back my iron chain snake and with repairman's ability get a iron chain monster from my graveyard back on the field so go my other iron chain snake.

Edd: so Ed has drawn 5 cards plus 2 from his turn and 8 from the iron chain snake, thus the only cards left in his deck are 25 cards!

Tranger: and don't forget my poison chain takes 3 cards from your deck.

Ed's card count: 22.

Ed: okay I go, and I will use E-emergency call and bring Sparkman to my hand, then I will summon elemental hero clay man in defense mode and I will lay down 1 face down.

Tranger: my move, and I will use pot of codices and draw 3 new cards, then I will summon iron chain blaster ATK: 1100 and use its ability which lets me sacrifice a monster and whoop 800 of your life points, so I will give my iron chain snake.

Iron chain blaster charges from iron chain snake launching a huge blast towards Ed.

Ed's LP: 7200.

Tranger: and I will use my repairman to call back my iron chain snake, then I will lay down a face down as for my poison chain.

Ed: not good.

Ed's card count: 13.

Tranger: ha I got you cornered.

Ed: I am never cornered, so I will be setting 2 cards face down, and I know your poison chain goes in.

Ed's card count: 8.

Tranger: yes your deck is as good as mine, and my draw.

Ed: wait there evil doer I use torriental tribute.

Tranger: say what!

Ed: now all monsters get destroyed and my other face down malevolent destruction.

Tranger: so all spells and traps get destroyed.

Edd: yes Ed has reset the whole field now Tranger can't take away his deck.

Tranger: you think I am beaten, well think again I will set a face down and summon my iron chain coil, that will be all for now.

Ed: okay my move, and I will use hero speed and summon a hero from my hand like blade edge, and I will attack your iron chain coil, go bladed edge use edge hammer.

Tranger: I don't think so, my face down negate attack pretty much renders your attack useless against my coil.

Ed: grr, okay ill end my turn.

Ed's card count: 7.

Tranger: here goes, yeah this match is as good as mine for I will summon my third iron chain snake and tune it up with iron chain coil to synchro summon iron chain dragon!

A humongous dragon without arms fiendish appearance and covered wit chains appears from a green light.

Eddy: what are synchros?

Edd: they're new monsters that require a tuner and a typical monster to summon, I recently got a few to bad you miss out the card shops new deals.

Tranger: oh and this bad boy not only has 2500 attack points but gains 200 per iron chain monster in my graveyard, meaning it now gets 1200 attack points, for a grand total of 3700.

Edd: this dosent looks so good.

Tranger: yeah and it will be a lot worse, go my iron chain dragon blast away his blade edge.

Ed's LP: 6600.

Tranger: not only do you lose life points but whenever this bad boy deals damage 3 cards in your deck go bye bye.

Ed's card count: 4.

Ed: my move.

Ed's card count: 3.

Tranger: just one more attack and the game is mine.

Ed: we will see, for I will use grave summon and by paying 1000 life points, I get to choose material monsters in my grave and use em to form a new hero, so I fuse wingman and Sparkman to form elemental hero shining flare wingman, atk: 2500.

Tranger: he is too weak to fight my dragon.

Ed: no since my wingman gains 300 attack points per elemental hero in my graveyard and I count 21.

Eddy: so that means that flare wingman gets.

Edd: 6300 points Eddy.

Shining flare wingman ATK: 8800.

Ed: not only that but I will also use soul release, and remove 5 of your iron chains weakening your dragon to 2700 points.

Tranger: oh no.

Ed: oh yeah now go shining flare wingman nail him.

The hero launches a shining light that obliterates the dragon.

Tranger's LP: 1900.

Tranger: so what I still have points left, and your next move will be your last since when my life points decrease to 2000 or lower I can activate mill, and as its effect says 3 of your cards go away, I win.

Ed: not quite, go my spell might of the fallen and this card deals 200 points of damage to you per monster in my grave so say "bye bye" to 4200 points.

Tranger's LP: 0.

Ed: now give me those decks.

Tranger: sure thing take em.

Eddy: wooho Ed won again and that means he has.

Edd: 12 medals Eddy.

Eddy: could you stop being a smarty-pants.


	26. Chapter 26: brotherly love

Chapter 26: "brotherly love"

Eddy: (yawns) this is boring, no duelists are good enough and no pro duelists have appeared yet.

Edd: well Eddy pro duelists are going to arrive in 5 minutes I don't know why you take an hour of waiting like 3 months.

Ed: yay pro duelists.

Edd: to bad the top four aren't going to come here.

Eddy: it's because they are the former top four of the academy sock head.

Edd: yes I know Eddy.

Ed: look a boat!

Eddy: the pro duelists?

Edd: of course they are, let's go.

The Eds ran towards the large luxury boat where many pro duelists where aboard.

Eddy: I can't wait.

Edd: neither do I Eddy.

Many duelists came off the large boat until someone very familiar appeared.

Eddy: wait a minute, what is that jerk doing here.

Edd: who Eddy, oh I see.

Suddenly a figure similar to Eddy but with a larger chin and with glasses appears in front of the Eds.

Eddy's brother: well if it isn't pipsqueak.

Eddy: what are you doing here you jerk.

Eddy's brother: why is that the way to receive your brother.

Eddy: well remembering the bad things you did to me.

Eddy's brother: well pipsqueak if you are going to take it that way.

He lifts his fist.

Eddy: oh yeah.

The two brothers fight in a cartoony dust cloud.

Eddy: we can't resolve things like this.

Eddy's brother: you are right lil bro after all I am one of the best pro's around why don't we duel and prove which of us is the better duelist.

Eddy: you're on.

DUEL

Eddy: my move and I will summon marauding captain and with its ability I call my jutte fighter and I hope you know what's next, I synchronize my jutte fighter and marauding captain to summon GOYO GAURDIAN.

A Japanese warrior with two kunai in both hands appears from circling stars.

Edd: whoa Eddy sure got tuned up.

Eddy: and he's no slouch with 2800 attack points, but to end my move I set 2 cards face down.

EB (I am going to call him like that for short): good move pipsqueak, but not good enough since now I will use my spell card future fusion and send my tyrant dragon, luster dragon, axe dragounette, infernal dragon and my felgrand dragon and in two turns I will bring out one heck of a fusion.

Eddy: in two turns, that is a lot of time.

EB: not with this pipsqueak I will activate my dragons mirror spell card and remove my five dragons from the game and summon my five headed dragon!

A colossal dragon with yellow main body and five different heads appears from the mixing shape of the five dragons.

Edd: that's the most powerful dragon in the game.

EB: and now I will set a card and attack with my five headed dragon.

Eddy: not so fast I use threatening roar and cancel your attack.

EB: very well stall all you want, you'll never beat me.

Eddy: you think so I will summon my command knight and my face down activates go call of the haunted now I call back my marauding captain. Marauding captain ATK: 1600, Goyo guardian attack: 3200, command knight ATK: 1600.

EB: so what all those monsters are junk.

Eddy: not with this for I will use my spell united we stand and equip it to goyo guardian giving him 2400 attack points for a grand total of 6000 more than enough to nail that overgrown lizard.

EB: not so fast little brother do you forgot my face down, my own threatening roar.

Eddy: you always have a scheme to do right.

EB: where do you think you got those tricks pipsqueak?

Eddy: from myself your move bro!

EB: well I will use trap booster and use my pyro clock of destiny card and move the turn count by 1 and making my future fusions waiting stop and call my second five headed dragon!

Eddy: so what I still have command knight and marauding captain in play meaning you can't attack any of them.

EB: not for long little brother, for I will use my spell card tribute to the doomed and crush your command knight, and now your Goyo guardian loses 1200 attack points making him bite sized for my dragon, go my two dragons slice and dice his monsters.

The two warriors vanish.

Edd's LP: 4000.

EB: How do you like that bro?

Eddy: you aren't done with me yet you jerk.

EB: your move pipsqueak.

Eddy: okay I will summon spirit of the fallen soldiers ATK: 0.

A ghostly Chinese warrior with a broken katana appears on the field.

EB: a 0 attack monster this duel is as good as mine.

Eddy: just you wait for its first ability lets me send all warrior type monsters in my top ten cards in my deck to the graveyard and so I get rid of 8 warriors.

EB: you just whacked your pathetic monsters.

Eddy: no I haven't cause for each warrior in my graveyard this ghostly guy gets 500 attack points for a total of 6000.

EB: but I still have more life points than you (and with my spell card blast from the inexistent I will chop off 5000 of his life points thanks to my 5 dragons on my removed zone).

Eddy: what are you laughing about my ghost has another ability for each 4 warriors in my grave he can add 1 more attack from himself.

EB: not fair.

Eddy: oh its really fair go my ghost warrior takes on his dragons.

The ghostly warrior slices the two humongous dragons in half.

EB's LP: 0.

Eddy: guess who is the better duelist now bro?

EB: this isn't the end you little twerp!

Edd: you did it eddy.

Ed: good job eddy.

Eddy: that was easy, after my entire brother never changes strategies.


	27. Chapter 27: ITS RAINING SHURIKENS!

Chapter 27: IT'S RAINING SHURIKENS!

Ed: double d I am bored and I finished my lucky cheese.

Edd: well Ed why don't we go find some pro league duelists.

Eddy: hey look at those guys don't they look familiar.

Edd: aren't they.

Ed: oh mister champion you came back!

Ed grabs on the pro's leg

Ocram: hey who are you?

Eduardo: guess some newbie waiting for a kick in the butt.

Ed: Ocram?

Ocram: that's my name don't overuse it.

Alexander: and who are you three.

Eddy: where the eds the best duelists at the academy.

Fermin: best second duelists maybe.

Eddy: what did you said you tall freak.

Eduardo: then why don't we duel right here right now little dude.

Eddy: oh you're in for it now.

Ed: NO I will go after all I haven't dueled at all Eddy.

Eddy: oh all right Ed you can duel.

Eduardo: let's go then.

Alexander: you messed with the wrong duelists junior.

DUEL

Ed: my turn, I summon elemental hero stratos in attack mode and search for a hero in my deck like my elemental hero woodsman, and then I will set 1 card face down.

Eduardo: guess it's my move now, I summon ninja commander akisu in attack mode ATK: 1200.

A ninja wearing semi samurai clothing with a katana on his back appears from a black smoke.

Ed: (dang not 1500 my trap hole wont work with this monster).

Eduardo: and its special ability lets me special summon 1 ninja soldier soka from my deck for each turn he's on the field, so say hello to my first ninja soldier soka ATK: 900.

Edd: but these monsters are too weak to fight Ed's.

Eduardo: then I will set a card and end my turn.

Ed: okay I summon woodsman in attack mode and use the spell fake hero to summon money hero from my hand and its ability lets me pay 500 life points and remove it from the game and one card in my hand to draw 2 cards.

Eduardo: so what aren't you gonna attack or what.

Ed: you'll see because now I will attack your ninja soldier with stratos.

Eduardo: activate trap card spirit barrier, now as long as I got monsters around your damage to me is 0.

Ed: but sako is still destroyed.

Eduardo: no problem as now I get 1 ninja soldier sako from my deck and since its now my turn I get another one.

Ed: whats the point with so many monsters with low attack?

Eduardo: well why don't we find out, I will end my turn with a face down.

Ed: time to kick that smile of your face, I will use polymerization and fuse ocean and woodsman to form terra firma.

Eduardo: a planet series card.

Edd: planet what?

Eduardo: never mind.

Ed: and I will use trap booster to use my terra firma gravity now all your ninjas attack my terra firma and you are now wide open.

Eduardo: my ninja army.

Ed: go terra firma and stratos attack him directly.

Eduardo's LP: 3700.

Eduardo: your going to pay for that.

Ed: we will see about that I end my turn with a face down.

Eduardo: okay I use pot of greed and draw 2 cards, then I use ninja cyclone and by removing 1 ninja in my graveyard 1 spell or trap card you have on the field gets destroyed and if you have a monster with higher level than my removed ninja it's destroyed.

A whirlwind sucks the face down card which was alternate fusion and destroys stratos.

Ed: not my terra firma.

Eduardo: then I will use monster reborn and call back my ninja soldier sako.

Ed: but why that?

Eduardo: you're going to see soon enough, for I will tribute my ninja soldier and summon my great shogun in attack mode ATK: 2000.

Ed: 2000 that's quite weak.

Eduardo: not for long since when he is summoned I special summon 2 ninjas from my deck so I will be calling 2 ninja commando kabuki in attack mode ATK: 1000.

Ed: more ninjas?

Eduardo: and my kabuki lets me special summon another ninja when he's summoned so I call my third ninja commander akisu and my lady ninja ATK: 900.

Ed: having lots of monsters won't make you win this duel.

Eduardo: unless I play my spell card the allying forces which give my ninjas 200 points each warrior on my field and that gives a whopping 1000 attack boost.

Ed: now I am defenseless.

Eduardo: of course you are now great shogun attacks your terra firma.

Ed's LP: 7500.

Eduardo: and now that you've been taken care of my 4 ninjas strike you directly.

Ed's LP: 0.

Eduardo: so much for the newbie.

Ocram: these losers don't deserve to be called duelists.

Edd: oh yeah how about I duel you then.

Ocram: are you up to it Alexander.

Alexander: of course I will mop the floor with this guy.


End file.
